written in the stars the beings of Chaos
by PheoNox
Summary: after percy sacrifices himself to save olympus he becomes more confident, brave and humourous but that isnt all that is changing with him, something even the fates dont have control over. Now it is time for Percy to meet Eliza and be who he was born to be
1. I have a bad day

**A different ending**

**Chapter 1 the battle of Olympus**

"Thalia." I screamed. The statue of Hera had fallen and would have crushed Annabeth and I if Thalia hadn't knocked her out of the way.

"go." She said. "I won't move anywhere. Go!" and at that Annabeth and I ran towards the throne room, where Kronos was headed.

Olympus was silent. There was no one in the streets but down on Earth a mighty battle was being fought, the Gods fighting the terrible Typhon and Hades with his minions were fighting Kronos's everlasting army. Annabeth and I ran to the throne room, the doors had been ripped of its hinges; Kronos was standing in the middle looking up at the enormous seats of power, a mad glint in his eye, he did not seem to see Annabeth and I, but whispered something quick to the traitor Ethan Nakamura.

At that point Kronos turned around he had the face of someone whom I had once respected but no longer. His face was hard and he was wearing a calculated look, sizing me up, he then looked pointedly at Annabeth who had started to cry, and said in Kronos' heavy evil voice. "and so the heroes have come but only one will be required and unfortunately" looking at Annabeth " my dear that is not you, Ethan dispose of her, Jackson you will be useful."

I tried to defend Annabeth but I also had to concentrate on Kronos, why was I needed or maybe he just wanted to kill me? He advanced towards me and I uncapped Riptide at once it grew into the long 3 foot sword that I had always loved.

I was ready for him to attack but then he just snapped his fingers and Annabeth and Ethan flew backwards out of the throne room, Annabeth got up straight away and tried to run back in but Ethan held her in combat; I wanted to run over and help her but I knew that would do no good I had to protect the seats of power, I remembered Athena's words before about how I would risk the world to save a friend, that was my fatal flaw. As much as I wanted to run in and help Annabeth I knew I had no choice, I'd have to defend the seats of power, my father had put his trust in me; and I wouldn't let him down.

"So Perseus Jackson, are you ready to become part of my plan?" Kronos asked in his heavy, ancient voice.

"What do you mean?" I replied, this was confusing why would Kronos need me? He had everything sorted out, then Kronos interrupted my thoughts by saying.

"You are a very powerful half-blood and have major control over the sea, a power I could use to my advantage," Kronos said with mock humor "I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will!" I could only stand there in shock, what? This is what Kronos wanted me for! I found myself worrying about what would happen to Luke, "And what of Luke when you leave his body?" I asked.

"Ha they told me you were too considerate a trait I do not wish to have, but enough!" he suddenly closed his eyes and a black cloud was leaving Luke's body floating in the air, I looked down at Annabeth who had a scared expression on her face during her fight with Ethan Nakamura, she tried to run towards me but he blocked her, I was on my own.

I tried my best ok, but there wasn't much I could truth be told and before I knew what was happening the black cloud which I guess was the essence of Kronos had engulfed me, I fell to the ground; and then felt a pain worse than all I had ever experienced. He was inside my mind, inside my body controlling me and when I tried to speak I found the monster testing out his powers on the orphiotaurus' tank in the corner, water sprayed everywhere dousing me and giving Kronos more strength but little did he know that it was revitalizing my mind also.

Kronos using my eyes and looked down to where Annabeth was fighting Ethan when she saw me or Kronos inside of me her face turned savage. She immediately overpowered Ethan and Ethan fell to his knees, a large gash in his amour. Seeing Annabeth was the thing that made me gain control of my own body, though.

"Percy!" she shouted as she ran towards me, and it was then that I understood what I had to do. Using the water left over from the ophiotaurus' tank I summoned it to turn into a solid wall, and it did, still fighting Kronos for control I bent over and picked up Annabeth's dagger which had skidded across the floor before Kronos had sent her flying back, Annabeth was really screaming now but as much as she wacked the wall of water it did not break, she had tears in her eyes, she knew what I was going to do and she didn't like it. "Please don't." She said and for a moment I was tempted not to, Kronos then attempted control, I had no choice. I stabbed myself in the back, my Achilles heel, with Annabeth's blade and endured the terrible pain, when the pain had subsided I opened my eyes.


	2. I save Olympus

Apollo

Things were finally looking bright, I smiled to myself the Cyclops' were excellent fighters and with my help of course we managed to bandage typhoon in a cocoon. I was about to congratulate myself with a haiku, but then I tensed and looked up to the sky… something had happened I could feel power radiating from Olympus.

I turned and saw that the other Gods had the same worried expressions on their faces but worse of all was Poseidon's he looked really distraught like he thought he had lost something, without a word he dashed to the empire state building and set about making a bridge to the crumbling Olympus.

Annabeth

"Percy." I screamed over and over as I ran towards him, no he couldn't be dead, I tried to convince myself but a smarter voice at the back of my head was saying the opposite. I ran over to where he lay covered in blood, his eyes weren't open they lay shut I choked back another sob; but then I heard footsteps approaching, no, hooves!

"What happened Annabeth where is….?" Grover just looked down to where Percy lay, with an expression that could only be great sadness mingled with elements of shock. He then knelt down and checked Percy's pulse which I hadn't thought to do; at that moment however Percy's green eyes opened slowly and looked around the room and finally fixating on me.

"Annabeth," He crooked looking into my eyes which were foggy with the water he held my gaze for what seemed forever then turned and smiled at Grover who looked terrible.

"This," He said pointing to where he had stabbed himself, "Really hurts." I smiled even in pain Percy was well… Percy.

"Annabeth, please you have to promise me that you will remember me, but I don't want to be remembered as the one Kronos wanted in his plan."

"But you saved us" I said tears flowing down my face, "how could you not want us to remember you like this! You killed Kronos!"

"Annabeth." He said and I could tell he was slipping away.

"Percy come-on stay with us!" but then I knew it was no good, even if we got a God there power still would not override the power of the fates.

"Annabeth." He said once more but this time he had a far off look in his eyes before they closed, all I knew was that Percy was dead.

I looked down at the face of my fallen hero, my champion and felt a mixture of emotions, angry at the Olympians for making him think he had to prove himself, and that he wasn't worth anything, heart warmed by the way he had looked at me with such love and devotion before he died; but the one emotion that overpowered all others was the feeling of being lost, terrible sadness, I felt like I was drowning in all my emotions. Tear after Tear fell from my face but finally I looked up and saw many Gods and Demigods. Standing in front of them Poseidon who stared speechless down at his son, he looked beyond upset or anger. All he did though was rush to his dead sons side.


	3. I create an indoor ice rink on olympus

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters or series.**

Annabeth

There is no pain greater than losing your best friend and lover.

After Percy died the Gods came in, they then saw Percy dead and each acted very differently:

Poseidon who was obviously distraught at his son's apparent death knelt beside him and started chanting a blessing in Greek.

Apollo whom had liked Percy very much did the same and looked at Percy's wound.

Hermes grieved over his dead son Luke in the corner.

Zeus however with a triumphant expression walked to his throne sat down and beckoned the other Olympians to join him. Leaving Percy with Poseidon and I still grieving over Percy.

As Zeus was talking about how we had all played huge parts blah blah blah, I noticed that Percy was getting colder, I mean like Ice cold! All of a sudden Nico came in and shouted "he's not dead he can't be!" But was silenced from the look Hades gave his son.

Though I then realised that my hand that lay on Percy's forehead was so cold it had turned blue. "Ouch" I said as I quickly removed it. All the Olympians heads turned in my direction then looked down at the spreading layer of ice that was coming from, from Percy!

"What is this magic?" Zeus asked glaring at Poseidon.

"I do not know, brother." Said Poseidon and at that moment Percy started glowing, real bright I gasped along with the other Gods and demigods when Percy rose up to a sitting position his eyes pure gold he looked at me and said "did you miss me?"

We all stared in shock at him but he just got up and yawned then turned around and started walking out the hall; the Gods whom could only stare pointedly at Percy who looked just the same as usual, despite the fact that he was meant to be dead. It was then that I saw someone a person in a cloak, a single lock of auburn hair showing, but when she caught me looking, she vanished.

"Percy, where do you think you're going?" inquired Poseidon staring avidly at his son, though it was clear that he was relieved, happy but with the mixture of fear. How had Percy come back? He was dead and suddenly, he wasn't. Percy looked at him and smiled then said, "Why dad it is my Birthday I am going to party! Sweet sixteen style!" at that he ran off and all the Olympians looked dumbfounded. I then followed Percy wondering if he had been mentally wounded by his blow, or maybe that wasn't Percy said a voice, no I answered it, even though he has gold eyes I know Percy; his presence I find unmistakable.

Percy proceeded out of Olympus and greeted his parents, they looked confused as to why he was so enthusiastic after a war but were glad to see him alive, he kept talking about this party he was going to have and started planning out the party; I helped him unquestionably, for a guy who had died today he was remarkably happy. Just being around him seemed to make me forget all my problems. The clever voice at the back of my head sustained.

Percy was really going overboard with this party, I asked where he got the money and he said that he had asked Rachel for the future lottery numbers for his birthday present. He was going all out for this party, sometimes I thought he was on drugs for he had a mad glint in his eyes, but I could not look into those eyes for more than a second, because whenever I did great sorrow befell upon me and I found it hard to breathe.

Percy

Well I have to say I was having the time of my life! The sun was shining, birds were singing and oh yeah I died then came back to life! Of course the look the Gods gave me probably would've killed a mortal but still, I feel great! Hyper like I could battle a million Hydras. I have never felt so powerful and strong! Unbelievable!


	4. I have an awesome party

**For all who are confused this is a summary of the events passed in my story:**

**Basically Percy sacrifices himself to kill Kronos thus killing himself, all the Gods are kind of upset and then miraculously Percy comes back to life again! But he is acting a bit weird and says that he wants to have some fun and plans a party and everyone is thinking whether being killed has affected his brain but yeah on with the story:**

At the party:

Annabeth

I don't know why Percy was acting weird but he sure made one hell of a party, it was held in a club and all the demigods were there after their exhausting battle with Kronos. Percy was wearing his Greek amour (because it was a Greek themed party) and gladiator sandals I was talking to Thalia, who was on crutches after the statue fell on top of her; we were talking about how Percy had come back to life.

"No one knows how he came back, Hades was bombarded with questions after it, they all were confused as to why Percy survived." Thalia started.

"Well I don't know who to thank for this miracle but I don't think we should look to deeply into it what happens if Hades talks to Thantos and he sends Percy to the underworld! No we must make sure all the Gods turn a blind eye, to save Percy." At that moment I let out a shriek as I saw the face of the girl who I saw back on Olympus she was talking to Percy.

Percy

This party rocks! Just what I need after about 2 days of fighting. I was just standing near the bar talking to Nico when he decided to go dance with Thalia I smiled those two were great for each other, they just didn't see it yet. I sighed then turned around there was a girl with auburn hair and beautiful golden eyes she wore a cloak of velvet and said.

"Hello Perseus my name is Eliza."

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked cautiously.

" I am here to warn you. A great change is coming Perseus to you, and you will be more powerful than ever but first you must change, you must rise from being a mere demigod and be who you were born to be, I am here to tell you that the first thing to change is your mind." And with that I collapsed and entered a dream state.

Annabeth

Percy I screamed and ran towards him he looked like he fainted or something and the girl vanished, Percy was taken by Apollo to a room that looked like a hospital room and immediately checked Percy's pulse, I could only stand there in horror, I knew this would happen!

"He's alright, I guess" Apollo started "he's in a sort of coma thing but the weird thing is that all his cells are changing."

"What?" I asked

"well I am not sure how or why but all the cells in his brain are changing I still don't know whether for better or worse, I guess we will have to wait and see, but this is really weird, I've never seen anything like it and I am the healing God! Ok I gotta go and get some more medical supplies from Hermes see you in 5."

This left me with Percy his breathing was controlled and shallow, I cried all night whilst watching him, I couldn't bear to see him like this, it just wasn't him.

1 month later

Percy

I constantly thought about what the woman had said to me after I had come out of my coma thing I had noticed some changes. 1 I was stronger and smarter; I just knew things almost like how I could tell the coordinates out at sea. 2. my powers had increased now I could basically do anything with the water and (I kept this from the Gods) I could control the weather which was real weird, I mean I am not sure how I did it but I was sure that I had controlled it, I also found that I could move objects with my eyes, though again I didn't tell anyone, they would be too freaked. 3 I had developed super speed well just saying I was now the fastest runner in camp and number four I could now fire an arrow straight.

All these things contributed to people being really scared of me now, there was no one in camp who was even a 10th of what I was, and they were no challenge. I was a war machine, Thalia came back to challenge me but I beat her easily everyone including the Gods didn't have an explanation for what had happened to me.

Though I was fully aware that I was one by one losing control of my body, then regaining power, okay maybe that's not the right way to put it, for example I found that one day I couldn't walk, as my legs wouldn't move, I lied to my mom telling her I didn't feel well to hide my panic that my legs wouldn't move and stayed in bed all day, but when I woke up the next morning I could move them again but they were stronger, the same thing happened to my arms and eventually it stopped happening.

But I was now more powerful than ever, there was no monster I couldn't beat. You know Enchidna from that day on the Arch well I faced her again and sent her to Tatarus even she was easy!

I didn't know what was happening though Eliza kept seeing me in my dreams telling me it was alright, and that was comforting.

**Okay what do you think? I promise it will get better I am just warming up; this is my first fanfic so please review! Also if you have any ideas please send them to me!**

**Pheo xxx**


	5. Somebody hates me

**Okay I am going to try for some Percabeth for a while but don't kill me for what happens next**

Annabeth

I was aware that Percy had changed, I mean not only was he now amazing at archery and outsmarted me numerous occasions I noticed he was more confident, everyone in the camp looked up to him and he had no longer an aura of a mere demigod it had so much power it could have been mistaken for a God's or maybe even more powerful. Though he was also more distant and to tell the truth I was truly scared of him, there was no one who would be a sufficient challenge to him, and I feared that he had changed for the worse.

Whilst reading to my siblings a book on chaos in which they all sat up tentively and listened for the stories of chaos were the oldest and most fascinating tales to ever be recorded before even the Gods, Titans and Primordials. The creatures of Chaos were myths and the Gods said there was no such thing.

"for the beings of chaos weren't just single, they were multiple beings said to even have power over fate, they were said to be most noblest of creatures who created the galaxies with mere thoughts, they were powerful and lived in the kingdoms made of rich minerals and elixire diamond no less. Alright that's enough for tonight, I am just going to see Percy," in which all the campers made faces and kissing motions I scowled " bye." And left.

Percy was officially the best boyfriend in the world I mean he bought me presents never stopped telling me how much he adored me and he was awesome! It was now 2 months since we defeated Kronos and my life was awesome! I swung by Percy's cabin and walked in merrily only to find him on the floor struggling to breathe his throat was making wretching sounds like he'd been poisoned. I immediately hurried to his side and looked at his drink; it was one of the camp goblets, to poison that, the assainator would have to be clever, and powerful. I called for the camp healers in quick but they said the poison was from something deep in Tatarus, something that couldn't be healed.

By this point Percy started coughing out a black substance that appeared to be some sort of acid, he was pale, and had dark circles under his sea green eyes. Poseidon was standing by his son's side with a face mixture of worry and grief with the addition to anger to whomever had done this, we were all prepared for Percy to die at sundown for this poison could even harm a God! There was no cure and Percy was lucky to have made it this far without dying apparently, this poison would kill a demigod in seconds yet Percy had lasted hours. Odd.

Poseidon

How come it always happens to Percy! I swear if I ever get my hands on the fiend who did this I will personally pulverise them for all eternity making sure they never spend as much a minute out of Tatarus! I was so upset that my Percy was going to die, because to tell the truth he is my favourite son! I even like him as a son and a person more than Triton, because he is so kind and loyal, and also extremely powerful, he's like a mini-me! I just wish there was some way to cure him!

"But there is Poseidon." A voice said and I turned around, there standing was the most beautiful woman in existence even more beautiful than Aphrodite, she had auburn hair and golden eyes. Beautiful. Though I was aware that Annabeth next to me glared at the lady with pure hatred and anger.

"Do not fear my name is Eliza and I have come to help Percy."

**Okay here it is but I am going to Pompeii tonight so I won't be able to update till Friday, please review it really inspires me to keep writing if you review plus I want to know what you think about it and if you want anything in particular, I cant grant everything but I can try to spin it in your favour. Pheo xxxx**


	6. I try the best food ever

**Wow I have written 3 in a day! Okay hope you like this one please review! Oh and sorry if I have spelt anything wrong it's just my computer has been set up to the wrong language spelling.**

Annabeth

"The hell you will, parasite get of my Percy you aren't going to do anything to him!" I screamed, my eyes illuminating rage I mean how dare she show her face, yes I don't know her but still she is evil I am sure!

"Be quiet child for this does not concern you anymore! Now it is a simple case that he's not getting enough power from foods he consumes, no wonder he is unable to use all his powers!" Eliza started.

"What do you mean powers?" inquired Poseidon with a confused look stretched upon his face.

"Oh of course you Gods wouldn't see it would you, oblivious to everything unless it is laid in front of you," she expressed a deep sigh then looked at me, "Annabeth, you know don't you. You have seen how he's improved in archery, how he has succeeded even above your level on terms of knowledge, he is super human you could say. He is changing though, and he cannot be eating this food, why even ambrosia is not enough to feed him he will need something stronger, Elixire the foods of higher beings."

"What are you talking about? I won't let you feed that stuff to Percy we will find another way!" I said angrily, I didn't want him eating stuff like that!

"Of course this is the part of his life where he is most vulnerable you mess him up now by not letting him have what he needs your entire world will fall, he is more important than you think, now sleep!" she said forcefully that I found my legs collapse and eyes lull back to my head, I saw Poseidon also falling asleep and at that moment I was left to ponder what being would be able to do this, what was she friend or foe?

Eliza

I found myself annoyed once more by the Annabeth Chase I mean who does she think she is? Calling Percy hers, well I have seen into the future I know what was, is and shall be and can't even stop it myself without asking permission from Zack that is but still I am the Chaos being of beauty and love and I just know that I will die or fade before I see Percy bonded to that fool! I mean she wouldn't even let me heal him! Well I had just about had enough with her so I sent her and Poseidon into a nice sleep, they will awake and find Percy alive and well thanks to me.

I then fed Percy the diamond looking substance called Elixire and yes in a way it is the same stuff we make our sword out of well just to have a diamond finish. Percy after eating the blocks started to glow and fight of the poison 1 minute and it will be out of his system entirely.

Just before I left though I left a package for Perseus with a note I sighed as I looked forward in time and saw Annabeth hiding the package. Well Percy thanks to your girlfriend you won't for about 2 weeks. Great.

Percy

I woke up feeling great! I mean more powerful than ever I looked in the mirror by my bedside table and sighed my eyes were still golden but were glowing more brightly now, Annabeth looked up to me and smiled, seeing her usually makes me smile but as I looked into her eyes I saw something her kissing another bloke, I shook the image out of my head but then I saw myself a hard face, a tornado blowing around me my eyes fierce but beneath lay anguish and sadness, this was my future was my only thought.


	7. I almost starve to death

**Okay sorry I wasn't able to post some yesterday as the coach got stuck in traffic, here is the next chapter, please read and review as I love reading a review and it really inspires me to keep writing those, who have reviewed thank you very much especially to the person who thought my work was epic. **

Annabeth

Although I was relieved that Percy was alive and well I was still shaken from what Eliza had said, I was angry at her and didn't believe her and so I hid the box, I know what you're thinking that was real stupid seeing as it is addressed to Percy and it was from Eliza, I couldn't open it how hard I tried so decided to hide it from Percy, after a week I forgot about it, but fixed on the fact that Percy wasn't able to eat anything.

Percy

I had just recovered from the poison and heard that it was Eliza who had saved me from it, I was glad as it showed that she really was like a guardian angel, I was more powerful now but something else had changed. I couldn't eat anything. Normal food tasted disgusting in my mouth and I immediately spit it out; what was happening to me! I didn't know but was sure Eliza knew, I was sure she was behind it!

I was getting paler by the week and although I was still pretty powerful I slept more and more as the week went on I usually since the battle of Kronos slept 5 hours now I slept 12 and I knew It had something to do with the food. I had tried ambrosia and nectar but it was equally revolting so I prayed to my Dad to visit me, maybe he could explain what was happening to me.

Annabeth and I were growing further apart, I was upset and fearful of the vision I had seen and although sure that Annabeth would never cheat doubts started to grow in my mind as she shyed away from me all that week like she'd hid something from me. She did try and help me with my eating problem and suggested new food that I hadn't tried but even she didn't know what had happened to me.

I was interrupted by the voice of my father on the beach. "Hey dad." I said smiling at him; he returned the smile only was a little pained, lines of worry on his face.

"Hello son, I got your message, why do you want me?" he said; and I a little sad at his tone but happy at his appearance told him about not being able to consume anything, he listened intently and his lines of worry doubled as I told him my problem.

"So there is nothing then? Not even ambrosia or nectar?" he asked in a quiet voice for all I knew he didn't even know I had been poisoned, as Gods weren't allowed to speak with their children that regularly, this time was a one off occasion for me, I needed his help.

"No, nothing ambrosia and nectar still taste disgusting, and moreover I have not eaten in 2 weeks since I was poisoned and I have not starved to death, weird huh?" I said adding in the poisoned part to see if he knew, I had always questioned whether my Dad really cared for me so was interested in what his reaction would be.

His reaction was not as I had expected he just said, "Yes very weird I wonder if it had anything to do with that beautiful girl who visited you and cured you, the girl named Eliza." At that I was sure that my Dad had visited me and was secretly pleased, he did care about me. At this Annabeth came running down onto the beach her hair tied up in a nice ponytail, she greeted me first then was shocked as she noticed Poseidon though she politely welcomed him.

Annabeth

It pained me to lie to Percy I just couldn't give him that box though I was certain that the answer to why he couldn't eat any food was in there, but I had a sudden feeling that if I did give it to him then he would change, and that was something I feared above all else. It reached 2 weeks that I had been hiding the box and I was battling the urge not to give the box to Percy, I hated to see my best friend in trouble, but on the morning of the 2 weeks I decided to give it to Percy.

I walked solemnly down to the beach the box in my hands it was pretty big and in big gold letters at the top it said "To Lord Perseus Lots of Love Eliza xxx" that angered me most but I just wanted seaweed brain to be safe so I continued down to the seafront where I saw Percy I greeted Percy first, then I noticed that Poseidon was here also I politely respected him then moved on the situation of the box.

"Percy this appeared for you it appears to be from this Eliza and I didn't know for 2 weeks whether I should give it to you or not, but I am keen to do what is right now and ask your forgiveness from hiding it from you." I said this all my voice cracking and I felt warm tears flow down my face.

"You hid this from me? How could you, I forgive you Annabeth but it was not very wise." He took it badly I closed my eyes and felt pouring into me, he was right for a child of Athena it was not wise at all.

He immediately took the box from my hands and run his index finger along the box it opened and he looked inside, I felt the urge to go, so I said to Percy that I would see him later and with that I took off, and headed to my cabin, this did not go to plan I know he forgave me but I should not have betrayed him in the first place.

Percy

I looked in the box and saw packages of dazzling solid substances I immediately, subconsciously grabbed a bit and shoved it in my mouth, I immediately began to glow and feel so much better I smiled at my father who was next to me.

"It seems Eliza has outdone herself, I would offer you some of this as it is delicious but it says here that I shouldn't." I said a happy grin spreading across my face, my father smiled.

"I am happy you are better Perseus but warn you not to trust this Eliza person she put me to sleep so she must be a pretty powerful being."

"But Athena puts you to sleep on a regular basis when she is blabbing on about history and she is not a really powerful being." I replied a smirk playing on my lips, he laughed but his face then turned stern.

"Nevertheless I don't think you should trust her."

"Alright Dad whatever you say, though I am grateful to her for sparing my life, I will always be plus has visited me beforehand." I replied.

"What?" He said suddenly and I was startled. "She has visited you before? When, where why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked.

I suddenly realised what I had said and wished I hadn't opened my big mouth.

"well on the night of my party just before collapsed she visited me and told me I was changing, that was all and that it would take a little time and then she has kept sending me messages, she is like my guardian angel, though I am not sure what she really is." I replied not wanting to lie to my father.

"It seems then that she has appeared to us all." He said and I looked puzzled.

"She has appeared to you? Who else?" I asked curiosity pouring from my voice.

"She came when you were poisoned, that was the first time I saw her however I do believe that Annabeth may have already had an encounter with her on some occasion, as she did let out a growl when this Eliza walked in. Later on this week in fact she appeared to me in a dream, a dream which I cannot remember very well she said something about a father's consent for something I don't know but I am sure that this Eliza person has something to do with you and the changes you have been experiencing."

**Please review and tell me what you think. Pheo xxx**


	8. Capture the flag

Percy

Another thing that Eliza left in the box was a pen, at first I didn't know what it was or why it was so nicely wrapped, however it all became clear after I clicked it. At once the pen started getting longer until it was a jagged sword polished and pristine; it was beautiful in every sense and light as a feather. At first I was afraid that it wouldn't be able to cut through anything as it was seriously light, however when I tested it out it worked fine, well that's an understatement.

I decided to try out my toy in the upcoming game of capture the flag; I who was omnipotent and well, better than the rest, could beat any team. The teams had fights over who would have me; but it soon came to my attention that whatever team I was on would win and that I was not being challenged at all; so I spoke to Chiron and convinced him to let me fight just with Nico against everyone else. When the others found out though they found it hilarious I mean 2 people against like what? 300 people, it was Sparta all over again!

The only person who was nervous was Annabeth, who had seen how I had progressed in such skills as archery and javelin throwing and basic all round knowledge, she hardly came out of her cabin that week as she was too busy planning for the next game. Every day she would give me this look that said: now how do I beat this guy? Which was weird because I was her boyfriend, she shouldn't want to take me down that bad would she? Ever since she lied to me about the package business she has been really distant and well I was starting to have doubts in our relationship, she's really changed, or maybe I've changed. No, no I love Annabeth I tried to convince myself.

Still, my sword was really awesome it was called_ Vapor and _it had weird subscribing'sall up it, strange enough I could read the words. On the package was a note from Eliza, it read:

_Dear Lord Perseus,_

_Here is a present, a little something that my friends and I thought you would like, _

_but please don't lose it; if anyone found it it could probably destroy the world._

_It is a very special sword and was owned by the noblest of beings ever to have been created_

_so it is with great honour that it must be passed down to you, who have completed every challenge_

_ever to have befallen upon you, you deserve this Perseus, for you are a great hero._

_Lots of love _

_Eliza xxx_

At last it was time for capture the flag, I, who was eager to try out _Vapor _was overly excited, my bow was notched as the whistle blew. At once I fired 14 arrows that came down on the opponents hitting each of the front line people. I didn't want to kill them so I aimed for their feet; little did they know however that on the arrows was a sleeping potion I had got from one of the Hypnos kids a while back. Very soon the enemy's front line was on the ground enjoying a peaceful sleep while a battle raged around them.

Nico, who had summoned an army of immortal skeletons would be defending the flag, it seems that she sent everyone but herself, the Athena cabin, the Apollo cabin, Hecate's cabin, Demeter's cabin, Aphrodite's cabin and the whole of the Ares cabin; they would be strong in defence. The whole camp had doubled in size after I beat Kronos so that meant I would be battling about 200 campers; well this is going to be a bit difficult.

As I sped towards the other's side I encountered about 30 people who were guarding the east flank, when they saw me they grinned evilly.

"Annabeth said you would come this way!" one shouted breaking down into fits of laughter, he looked like one of Annabeth's siblings with those intense grey eyes.

"Mate you aint got a chance against us we got another 30 campers in the trees, with their bows notched, you can't win." He said this with a cheeky grin, it was then I noticed who he was behind his helmet; it was one of my best mates, Torie from the Hermes cabin, his real name was Taurus but he hated that name, I wonder why?

At this I took out Vapor and clicked it, it then became the jagged sword with extremely sharp edges, it glowed and sparkled like a diamond, but was also intimidating and scary, the campers took an involuntary step back as they cowered away from the sword's sheer power. One man however thought he could beat the divine sword and its owner, me so ran towards me screaming a battle cry only to find in a second that he was on his back with sword cuts everywhere, how had I moved so quick? Maybe it was the sword, my hand was a blur. After I beat the first one they all came charging at me but I quickly defeated them all. None of them were left standing, they were all on the ground with similar wounds, mild of course but they still hurt, I then proceeded forward but as I did so I was almost hit by 30 arrows, the Apollo kids were in the trees.

The Apollo campers were firing wave after wave of arrows at me but I miraculously dodged them all, but my matrix style dodging wouldn't last forever; panicking I picked up Vapor and read a word inscribed there "Fulia." I cried and they all looked at me like I had gone mad, but then a stroke of lighting emerged from the sword in several directions and knocked out the thirty campers.

After which I was glowing, there was a really powerful aura around me and I just walked through the enemy lines to the flag but what I saw there changed me completely.


	9. Written in the stars

**Okay I am sick in bed so wrote this, what do you think? Please keep reviewing and please keep commenting and displaying what you think, your reviews really help so please just comment what you think.**

Annabeth

At last it was time for a game of capture the flag and my boyfriend was stupid enough to challenge the entire camp, which consisted of about 300 people. We were going to win I was sure, but I was nervous for some reason, Percy was much more powerful than before, so I had to be cautious, I was planning for this all week, and was examining every possibility Percy would think to take. I was sure for some reason that Percy would come East because it was near the creek and usually wouldn't be heavily guarded, so I put 40 campers there and 30 Apollo kids in the trees behind. Genius.

My second in command was Roger, who was the son of Hermes and an all-round nice guy; he reminded me a lot of Luke, well all the things I loved about Luke. He and I were really good friends and I was sorry to say that I spent more time with him than my boyfriend, Percy. He sat next to me and studied my plans and documents that had all the back-up plans I had thought of this week.

"Blimey Annabeth! You must really want to win, you must have spent ages writing these, it's not like Percy will actually get through our line of defence, you have heavily guarded everywhere." He said with a cheeky smile.

"But what if he takes the route just near the west I only have 25 people there!" I exclaimed, my voice turning high. He laughed then looked at me with a weird look that caused me to blush, "Why are you looking at me weird?" I asked and once more he laughed then his face turned serious.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you about something?" He asked, gazing at me with his dazzling blue eyes, the same eyes Luke used to have I nodded and he just smiled before saying, "Is something wrong with you and Percy only you haven't been spending a lot of time together recently," at this my forehead creased and tears formed in my eyes; he continued. "What is it? I have noticed he has changed a lot but I see that much has hurt you and I want to help you."

"You want to help me? I don't need any help! Nor does he, for that matter, I have watched him progress from the age of twelve, I have watched him make the choice that saved the world, how can he be better than me! I used to love him so much because we were equals, because he was amazing at sword fighting, and had more powers than me, but I had wisdom that he did not! Now I find that he has changed, not for the better in my opinion because he is now perfect, and I am no longer worthy of him. Then I made stupid choice that I don't know whether he has forgiven me or not, and I find myself alone all the time; he is not there anymore, nor is he the Percy I love, it is all because of Eliza!" I thundered screaming out the last part as I found myself heating up with anger; Roger remained silent for a while then he surprised me.

"You are more than Percy will ever be Annabeth, I see you as a much better leader, friend and Percy should appreciate more what he has, why if I had you Annabeth I would cherish every moment with you and never make you feel unworthy, if Percy makes you feel like this then it is him that is unworthy." He said and I gazed up into his eyes, then he did something which I did not expect, he kissed me, and after a moment of confusion I realised that he was the one for me and so I kissed him back, until I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned to see the onlooker, I gasped as I saw who it was….. Percy.

I quickly detached myself from Roger and ran to Percy but Percy just turned away, and I swear the clouds were darkening; it began to rain, snow and hail all at the same time and miniature tornados formed in the air. The wind lapped against my face and it turned so cold that a tear froze.

"Percy, it wasn't what it looked like." I said hysteria building in my voice, I could hardly talk it was so cold, Percy turned around and I saw his face, a mixture of anger, pain and power were resolved on his face, his eyes were burning a brilliant gold and they paralysed me.

"Didn't mean to what, Annabeth? Break my heart?" His words shocked me, I always thought he didn't care much and now I was ashamed at what I had done, here he was maybe not a perfect _boyfriend _but he loved me more than anyone I was sure, how could I betray him? Roger was cowering behind a tree obviously scared that Percy would hit him or something, but Percy's attention was all on me, I didn't even have to wonder how he had gotten past my defence. Or where anyone was, maybe they were all defeated and in Percy's base with Nico.

At that point I thought Percy was going to explode, his power looked out of his control as his emotions turned unsteady, then I saw 3 flashes of light, I closed my eyes, fearing it was the Gods, but when I opened my eyes I saw that they weren't anyone who I had seen before apart from the familiar face that was Eliza.

Eliza looked past me and stared at Percy before holding up her hands and forming a sort of shield around Percy, I saw the others were doing the same.

"What are you doing to him?" I cried, throwing my knife at her she dodged but then turned at me and snapped her fingers. Then everything went black.

Percy

After Annabeth collapsed I found myself calming down, and I found myself far more concerned at the 2 other beings that had arrived one of whom was a beautiful girl with red and golden fiery hair, she was quite tanned and had a red fiery ring around her Golden pupils. She was wearing a red outfit, long read leather leggings and a red jacket, topped off with red boots and a red cape trailing on the floor behind her. The other was a man who was about 16 or 17, he wore green trousers with a brown top and brown van style shoes, he had a green cape very much like the other girl's and golden eyes like mine.

"Hello Brother, long time no see eh?" The dude in Green and brown said while the other two flashed him a look of utter annoyance he seemed to stare at the one with red hair like they were having some sort of private conversation then after turned back to me.

"The names Zack, Chaos being of the Earth planets, owner of the Treize galaxy and son of Haileathe and Zoto. You must be Perseus soon to own this galaxy." I stared at him, confused but he just laughed. "You'll get used to it over time." I noticed he had some rings up his exposed left arm, they looked like they were burned into his skin, and when the red haired lady walked closer to him they glowed brightly, odd. She then approached me and said with a smile:

"It is your time now Perseus, you must join us and be who were born to be, for your name is written in the stars and none of us can avoid our true destinies the universe awaits your return Perseus, we have searched a long time for you, and now our search has come to an end, we have found you and you will be a king." At this I was left with my mouth open and then Eliza stepped forward.

"Stop looking like a fish with your mouth open and come on; the Gods sense your power Perseus and will be sending people to check it out any minute now!"

"But what about my family, the Gods, my mother, Annabeth!" I couldn't leave them, I just couldn't.

"You still care for Annabeth after all that she has done to you? Come on Percy you may still visit them but we don't have the time now to discuss it, so let's go!" this time I heard the finality in her voice and so followed them into the vortex which had appeared, with one last look I saw the place, that was once my home.

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review! I really want to get up to something like 25 or 30 by chapter 10 so keep reviewing!**


	10. family tree

**Okay here is a kind of information thing I have drawn this with lines but if the lines don't show up just follow it down and there should be some names or something :) **

**Also it is kind of vital you read this, as it does provide the route story line for it, but if you don't want to remember all those names just remember the names Haileathe, Zoto, Liera, Persemis, Eliza, Malum, Zack, Caliga and Kye as they are the main characters featured.**

**A family tree**

**Nothing (existence itself)**

** I**

**Haileathe + Zoto - Malum -Caliga+Nox Kye + Zack**

**I **

**Zack Liera Persemis Adora Sierra Bamus Eliza **

**Stars- Daughters of Sierra and Bamus**

**Planets (Primordials)- Daughters of Adora and Bamus**

**The story of Haileathe and Zoto and the demon Malum**

Haileathe and Zoto were the first beings to form a consciousness, and Haileathe would weave things into existence and Zoto would think them up, so they became reality. One day however Zoto fell asleep and started to dream of a demon, twas only his imagination however Haileathe not knowing this wove into existence the most terrifying being of all that was Malum.

At first Zoto saw Malum as a friend, brother like character, and thought up a daughter and son for him, including a wife for his son, however as time went on Zoto saw his friend to become angry and evil. So Zoto banished Malum into a far of galaxy and no one has ever heard of him after. His son however, inherited his powers of darkness and started to form an army, only to be stopped by his wife Caliga, who stabbed him in the heart and said the ancient words that wove him out of reality. Caliga then received his powers and turned evil.

**Caliga and Persemis**

Caliga did not love her husband for she fell in love with Persemis the Chaos being of water, however when she fell under the curse of her husband she plotted for evil to reign, and was stopped by Persemis who said the words of destruction that sent him and Caliga into the void; where they would stay until they had the ability to reform.

Ever since, the brothers and sister's of Persemis have awaited his return, and have searched for him.

**Zack and Kye**

Zack who was the Chaos being of Earth fell in love with Malum's daughter, Kye and at first Zoto was angry, but eventually he opened his arms to Kye and she became the Chaos being of fire.

**Chapter 10 should be up soon and thank you to everyone who has reviewed hope you liked my take on mythology so please tell me whether you like it. Xxx Pheo**


	11. dealing wih the loss that is Percy

**Hey people! Still not an actual chap of the story however it is a kind of short story with everyone's reactions to the one who is missing hope you like it, as it is also quite important.**

Annabeth

When I woke up I was lying in the infirmary, I had a really bad headache. There were a lot of people in the infirmary, after last night's game of capture the flag, and it seemed that most people had just got bruises from the arrows Percy fired at them. Percy… It pained me to think of the events that had passed, where was he? Who were the others? Is he really gone? At that moment Chiron walked in with a deep concerned look on his face, he had obviously heard that Percy was gone and had been sent to interrogate me of the events that had passed.

"Annabeth, I am sorry to divulge all these questions upon you now however, after recent events I believe it is necessary, now tell me where is Percy?" he asked and I immediately began to cry, it took much of my restraint to hold it all in and answer Chiron's question.

"I, I don't know, he might be de-dead, or he might be with his captors I don't know! All I know is that these beings appeared after Percy got really angry over, over something and he started to release some sort of energy, the beings then told him it was his time, or something then the girl, Eliza clicked her fingers and all went black! That is all I remember!" I said stuttering on a few sentences, Chiron looked at me sceptically, and he knew there was more to the story, of why Percy was angry in the first place.

"Very well child, I am afraid after 2 weeks," 2 weeks? I had been asleep that long? Oh Eliza. The only explanation. "Since his disappearance we must assume the worst, the Gods are planning to attend a memorial that shall be take place this afternoon." He said sadly.

"But Chiron, surely you have not forgotten the last time we set about to burn Percy's shroud, there is still hope!"

"That child, was under different circumstances, now not even the Gods know where he is, and although his soul does not dwell in the underworld, Lady Athena believes there is a way to have your very soul destroyed," At this I stared at him horrified "Maybe that happened to him, maybe we shall never know, but for now I believe we should just remember him at his best."

2 hours later:

I stared at the shroud, a pain building in my chest, all the Gods were here, and it was never a nice thing to have all the Gods in one place. However I soon noticed that Aphrodite was glaring at me from the corner, she had tears on her face but her mascara was still intact and perfect. Poseidon was staring out to sea, like he was trying to prevent a tidal wave, his fist was clenched and he looked like he was holding back from crying.

"Chiron, can I burn the shroud?" I asked, tears filling my eyes, I was his best friend, and it was obvious I should do it. Immediately people started to protest, the loudest of all was Nico.

"No Annabeth you would only insult his memory if you burn it, I mean you cheated on him!" Nico screamed, and everyone turned around, shocked.

"What? Where? How did you find out?" I asked, tears streaming down my face, and everyone went silent.

"So you don't deny it, you really did cheat on him?" someone asked.

"My daughter, that was not very wise." My mother said.

"So you cheated on my son after he did everything for you? That's what got him angry! No wonder he left! You should be ashamed; I should blast you to bits!" Poseidon screamed and I flinched away from his aura of pure power.

"I-I did love Percy, I really did, he was my best friend, but he was changing too much, you must have noticed it too!" I said, trying to pass the blame a bit, but it didn't work they were all far too angry. Then someone arrived and I felt my blood run cold.

Sally Jackson ran into the amphitheatre, and looked around, everyone was silent.

"Where is Percy?" She asked calmly, it then struck me; this was the day that the campers would be leaving to return home. No one said anything, and then Sally's eyes were drawn to the shroud in the middle, and the Gods who were all there.

"No," She screamed, "No, no, no!" She then broke down crying and Poseidon ran over to comfort her. Sally then left with Poseidon, to the big house, where Poseidon made Sally some hot chocolate to drink while the rest of us stood in silence. This was my fault, I was the one who caused this tragedy by cheating on Percy, I had never felt so guilty and heartless, and indeed my heart was lost, it still remained with Percy Jackson…

Poseidon

I was with Sally, and she was crying over my shoulder in the big house, due to the arguments and the arrival of Sally, we never got to burn the shroud; however it was a lucky thing that I wouldn't be there as I would have probably cried as well. Percy was my favourite son, and to think that he was dead was too much for me to take in. I had made Sally a hot chocolate and was currently telling her that Percy may be alive although the chances were slim.

"Sally, remember all those years ago you saved me, well covered for me from the cops," I said trying to lighten her spirit, it worked a bit. The corners of her mouth turned up but the same sad expression lay in her eyes that were staring at me, so I decided to cut to the point. "Well I still owe you a wish, and well maybe you would like to use that wish now?" I asked; for I had decided to give her immortality, she would probably turn it down knowing her however; if I put it in another light it might have a different effect.

"I do not want anything rather than Percy back." She said, her expression final. I sighed.

"What if I were to grant a wish in which you were able to search for Percy forever, thus gaining immortality in the process." I asked and knew immediately that it was working, Sally loved her son more than anything, more than anything she believed in and if I were to give her an option that meant that she could look for Percy for eternity then she would take it.

"I, I do not want anything of yours Poseidon, I mean I have to do things for myself." She said though with much difficulty.

"But you might find Percy if you chose my option." I said and Sally started to cry again but eventually she nodded, and I smiled, Percy was not dead and now my favourite mortal would help me find him.

**Please Review Pheo xxxxxx**


	12. I feel what it is like to be a meteor

**Okay next chapter is up! This one is way longer than the others so I hope you enjoy it, thank you everyone who suggested things, I really like it when people review so please review!**

Percy

I was falling through space faster than light itself, hurtling towards a planet that was rather small, I knew the name of this planet, I had lived on it 10 years ago, but back then I was known by another name, Percy Jackson.

I landed in a garden of some sort, outside a big house. I had created a crater in the ground and I crawled out of it slowly then lay on my back and started to examine the new scar I had on my face. I tried to heal it, which always worked, but not this time. I had a feeling that it had something to do with that weapon Malum had, what did he call it? Serendibite. Malum had found a powerful substance that could injure chaos beings. The others wouldn't like that. I started to get up but I found myself too weak to hoist myself, and with my Elixire all gone I had nothing to gather energy from, except the water, only problem was, there was not any water.

At that moment I looked around, there was a girl with dark brown hair and hard piercing hazel eyes, she was in her pyjamas as it was in the dead of night, she looked quite cautious but not scared.

"Are you all right?" She asked and I stared at her in shock, her thoughts were clouded and I couldn't get a look into her feelings (I can read minds and emotions), she shifted uneasily under my gaze so I immediately lowered it. "I saw you fall from the sky." She said and it was then I realised that this girl could see through the mist. She looked about 14, 15 so I wondered if she were a demigod like I used to be.

"I am fine, but could you get me a glass of water please." I asked.

"Sure, I'll just get it from the house." And with that she left. I took the time to examine the other cuts I had received from my encounter with Malum, I was alright apart from the scar on my face, and it was in the corner and could only be seen from the side however Eliza was still probably going to have a fit when she saw. I sat up slowly, already I could feel my power returning to me and in a few minutes my system would be completely fine and I would be all powerful once more.

The girl then walked back to me holding a glass of water I downed it in one go then turned to see the girl she was average height and average size; she had a pretty face and short dark brown hair. "What is your name?" I asked trying to divert her gaze from me so she wouldn't notice when I started to glow.

"My name is Callie. What is your name?" I racked my brain for a name, I didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth, I had gone by many names but I didn't know which one to go for so I found myself saying, "I'm Percy Jackson."

At that point I felt myself fully recovered I started to glow as usual and my eyes were burning golden once more, the girl had noticed this change though and asked "Why are you glowing, are you from this planet?" I laughed.

"Yes I am from this planet but I have not been here in a decade, I have had so much to do I just haven't found the time to come back to this place. Even this visit is a mistake. I was battling someone, well evil itself and well he kind of beat me up a bit, and threw me from his galaxy, so now I am here." I said and her eyes widened.

"Well there's nothing special about me, I am orphan you see I live in that orphanage," She said pointing at the big building behind her. "People say I am cursed, as many people have died in mysterious circumstances when they tried to adopt me so I am here and all the children avoid me like the plague."

"Well you sound like you need a bit of a break." I said smiling then I manifested a black Lamborghini out of the air and handed her the keys, "Here you are, go see the world."

"I can't take this of you!" I sighed, she didn't care about how I had just manifested a Lamborghini out of thin air she just was fussed about how it would be wrong to take it from me. This girl was very interesting; she behaved differently to most people. "Besides I can't drive I am not old enough."

"You have done me a favour; I have to give you something!" I said smiling so I manifested a passport out of thin air along with $200,000 I saw her eyes widen as I gave her the money. I didn't know what had gotten into me, I usually wasn't this nice, but there was something about this girl that was different, I felt a searing pain in my arm but ignored it. I then gave her my phone number (yes I have a phone) and said "If you ever need me then call this number." She nodded and then I vanished.

I was about to water travel back to my palace in the heart of the galaxy when I felt something rather odd. There was a significant amount of power coming from Olympus, more than Gods usually possess so I stopped, then water travelled to the empire state building and put my blue hood up so none of my face was visible. There was definitely an extraordinary amount of elixire diamond here and that couldn't be possible unless it fell from the sky. This was part of my job, Gods couldn't wield such power, they could kill themselves a hundred times over, and this, being my home planet, I couldn't allow that.

I had changed significantly since I was last here. My black hair had grown quite long and was now quite messy, I had grown taller and more muscular and I now wore the clothes of a powerful being: a blue t-shirt, an ice blue hoodie, jeans, vans and a blue cape all topped off with various other pockets and places where I would stash all my weapons, knifes, guns, grenades, but of course I didn't need them when all I had to do was click my fingers and what I wanted to happen, would. As I walked into the lobby of the Empire state building, I recalled the last time I was here, a time with Annabeth, Nico, Grover, my Mum and my Dad, now they would all think I was dead, I hoped that they were happy I mean they deserved to get on with their lives.

I walked in and saw a newspaper, I didn't want to get side tracked but I had to be up to date of what had happened here after I left. So I picked it up and read the head line it read: "The freak weather conditions that have been occurring for the past 10 years continue, scientists are saying it is the end." I sighed, I knew my Dad would have been upset, but I didn't know he would be this upset. I continued reading "There have been Hurricanes, Tidal waves, twisters, Earthquakes and countries everywhere are in disarray. People are now trying the green approach to life to try and limit their carbon footprint, as this must have been caused by global warming." At that I had read enough, I had to sort this out; this was happening because I left, I had to fix it.

I went to the key man who I had seen years ago and clicked my fingers. He immediately fell asleep and then I began to walk to the elevator having nicked his key card. I pressed the buttons and waited as the elevator went up, this time the music played was "Wake me up before you go go." And I inwardly smiled, Apollo was a funny dude.

When the elevator stopped, I got out and took a good look at Olympus, it didn't seem so amazing now that I had an even better palace, and still it was a bit beautiful. There were all these minor Gods running around in the street and the muses were playing happily, I walked up the stairs and immediately people had begun to stare at me in fear, but I just kept walking. When I reached the top I saw a huge statue, it was of me!

The statue was carved out of marble and it showed me in my armour defeating Hyperion, at the bottom of the statue it said: Percy Jackson, the greatest hero who ever lived defeating Hyperion.

I smiled but carried on walking towards the main hall of the Gods where the seats of power were. I could have just teleported but I wanted to get a look at Olympus and I didn't want to scare the Gods.

When I finally arrived in the hall, I saw that all of the Gods were arguing amongst themselves, and Zeus looked annoyed in his seat of power. My Dad sat back in his chair looking at the ophiotaurus looking really upset, I had the urge to go and reveal myself to him, but I had a duty to do, and I had to complete that before any personal affairs.

When Zeus looked up he saw me at the door and stared, I still had my hood up so he couldn't see my face but he had a calculating expression on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked in his ancient voice and at that moment everyone turned to stare at me, 10 years ago I probably would have been scared stiff but now I was more powerful than them all put together so I merely said "My name is not important, what is however is that you return the Elixire Diamond which seems to have fallen into your hands." At which point the Gods stiffened then glared at me.

"Return it or face the consequences, this substance could seriously harm you. I am not scared of you, I could kill you with a single thought, it wouldn't matter that you are immortal." I said and their eyes widened, I doubt they had ever come face to face with such a powerful being apart from Eliza.

"We shall not return it! It is ours and has increased our powers significantly." Zeus said whilst the others shifted nervously.

"That is not wise, brother." My father said and I smiled a bit.

"I don't care what you think Poseidon." Zeus spat back but looked around to see a lot of the Gods agreeing with Poseidon, so he reversed his tactics and said to me "We shall talk about it." Zeus declared I nodded, I guess it would give me time and an excuse to visit my mother.

"But be careful Zeus I am not good to have as an enemy." I said and Zeus gaped at me angrily I then vapour travelled to my mother's house where I found her not there.

I looked around nervously, searching franticly for a sign that she had been here in the past 10 years, there was no sign that she was here and I immediately began to panic. How could I leave my mother! If she had been killed I would never forgive myself.

However at that moment she walked through the door she was wearing green camouflage trousers and a green top. She looked much younger than I had ever seen her and the aura around her suggested that she was immortal. I smiled. It was so good to see her again. She looked up and when she saw me she took out a bronze sword, just like Riptide, though it wasn't I still kept riptide in my pocket, I never really used it, but I liked it to remind me of my previous life.

"Hey Mum." I said as I took of my hood revealing my face, her eyes widened and then she welcomed me with a big hug.

"Percy you're back!" She screamed. "Wow, you have gotten tall and handsome! Though this hair is way too long, and scruffy. Where on Earth have you been?" She asked and I smiled and replied with a clever answer that was also true.

"I haven't been on Earth, Mum." I said and her eyes widened,

"Tell me, tell me everything." She said.

After I had delivered her the very long story about where I had been for the past decade she offered me some hot chocolate to which I politely turned down as I couldn't drink or eat human or god food, but I drunk some water which made my aura glow more.

"Poseidon made me immortal, once you had gone. I wouldn't have usually accepted but it gave me a chance to search the whole world for you, and after, after Paul died I just couldn't bare losing you, so I accepted and together we searched the world for you, your father of course had his duties however he sent some of his merpeople to help me with the search, we never gave up, I have been gone from this place for 10 years and only returned now to get my favourite picture of you." She said and I felt guilty, my mum had done so much for me along with my father, they both deserved to know where I was.

"Mum you shouldn't ha-"but she cut across me.

"You know I would do anything for you my boy." She said and I started to smile.

"I don't know how to tell Dad, or when to tell him, I just visited Olympus and scared them all, even Zeus!" I said and my mother smiled brightly.

"Honey, you should tell him as soon as possible, he has really been worried about you, I mean there has been so many accidents with his temper nowadays that it is actually usual to have 20 major earthquakes a year." My mum replied, which made me feel even guiltier.

"Why did you leave Percy?" She questioned after moments of silence and I froze, not knowing what to say.

"I-I didn't want to leave but I had a duty to do and Annabeth cheated on me which kind of made me not that eager to stay here." I replied solemnly.

"I know what Annabeth did to you but maybe you should visit her, you see she blames herself for everything that has happened, I have seen her twice and even though she is married and has 3 kids, she was never the same since you left her." When she said this I was surprised however determined to see Annabeth, she was my childhood best friend and I ended things so abruptly with her, she probably still hurt. We would never be what we were once however I should at least allow her the courtesy to get on with her life.

"I really missed you Percy." Mum said out of the blue and I smiled then replied.

"I missed you too mum, more than you can comprehend, I am glad to be back, however I might not be allowed to stay for that long." I said and immediately regretted it, my mother's face turned white in shock.

**Also I would like to know who you want Poseidon's soul mate to be as there will be an entire chapter on soul mates so please vote whether you want:**

**Sally (My personal fav)**

**Amphitrite**

**Athena**

**Or anyone else**

**Please review hope you like it**

**Pheo xxx**


	13. I duel with my annoying brother

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed last chapter and thank you everyone for reviewing! Also you can still vote for who you want Poseidon's soul mate to be in the lead it is Sally!**

**I am sorry but this chapter might be a bit confusing but if you are confused then don't worry I will explain. Also do you want anyone else to be immortal? Any of Percy's friends because Annabeth has aged 10 years, but if you want anyone else to be immortal please say !**

Percy

It was a dream; I knew it was, however it felt more like a memory.

I was walking through the great hall of the palace I knew all too well, Haileathe and Zoto were sitting on their red diamond thrones. Eliza was on her throne of pink, combing her hair, Zack and Kye were staring into each other's eyes, both sitting on their thrones. I walked up and Haileathe greeted me.

"Persemis, my son you have returned!" She said, and I knew I was living the life of the former chaos being of water, he/I was wearing a blue leather jacket, and some assassin trousers, with a blue cape, and I felt a twang of annoyance, this person was much more professional than I.

"Percy! You have rings up your arm; you have had an encounter with your soul mate! Who is it? I bet it was Caliga!" Eliza screamed.

"What that girl? The wife of that traitor, Nox?" Zack said furrowing his brow

"No I will not allow it." Zoto shouted angrily and I flinched, and looked at my arm, there were the marks Eliza talked about so often, the marks weren't seen on humans and gods as they kept their feelings inside usually however for us we had no choice but to show them.

I turned out of the room but on my way out I glanced in a mirror, I was expecting Persemis to have brown or blond hair and look exactly the opposite of me but when I saw him in the mirror I gasped mentally, it was me. Exactly the same. The same black messy hair, only his was shorter, the same facial features.

At that moment I opened my eyes and sat up on the couch, I was shaking from what I had seen, how could Persemis look like me? We weren't related, were we? I had to ask Haileathe and Zoto so I got up and teleported to the palace of the Chaos beings on the planet Nebukan.

"Percy, you have returned! Did you achieve your quest?" Zoto asked intently, I saw Zack and Kye sitting on their thrones in deep conversation and Liera on hers, I was about to ask about the vision I had seen but his question brought up a more important matter to discuss.

"My mission was a success, but on the way I encountered the being Malum," At which everyone's eyes in the room widened. "He was in a different galaxy, a dark galaxy, a place filled with evil, I think that he is building a huge army Zoto, I believe that is his soul intent. He possesses weapons that can injure permanently Chaos beings." I continued.

"How do you know this Percy?" Zoto asked and I turned my head to show them my scar, everyone gasped and Eliza screamed, as I predicted.

"After my battle with Malum, he threw me from his galaxy back into my own and I landed on Earth." Then Eliza narrowed her eyes. "And after going to Earth I see that when I left, it put the world in such a state I have to fix it, it is my duty as I am owner of that galaxy!" I stated and everyone bowed their heads.

"Very well Percy, do what you must on Earth but we really should start to prepare ourselves, from what you have told me, it certainly does seem like Malum is planning an attack and we must be ready for him! Percy how is your army? Is it still the best and biggest in the universe?" At that I smiled, it was true that my galaxy had the best army, trained by myself and my commanders; they would follow me till the end.

"Yes, my army is raring to go. They haven't seen a good war for ages; they should be thrilled when I tell them." At that I disappeared to Earth to let them debate on what to do.

I appeared in my Mum's living room and mentally kicked myself; I had forgotten to ask Zoto about Persemis, well it would have to wait. My mother would be up any second so I took this time to relax, I decided to take of my cape and hoodie, so I would feel more at home, but in the process I stopped, and stared at my arm that now had 1 circle burned onto it, I knew the sign well, Eliza always talked about it. I hadn't noticed it before, but I knew that I had had an encounter with my soul mate, only I didn't know who it was.

I started racking through my brain trying to remember who I had seen, however I couldn't be sure who it really was, as I could have just passed them in the streets. My mum came in and immediately rushed to hug me, but stopped at the look on my face.

"What is it hon? Didn't you sleep well?"

"I-I don't sleep Mum, sometimes I have visions and stuff which means I am unconscious, however I don't sleep. But I can assure you everything is quite alright." I told her.

"Well," I continued, "I am of to see the Olympians and my Father. See you tonight Mum," but I paused at her look on her face. "Mum don't worry I will come back, I will stay at least a week, I want to settle things here." And with that I left.

I appeared in the underwater palace of my father, i had decided to change into different clothes as I did not want to give away who I was and risk losing the lump of Elixire diamond. My father had done a fantastic job on the palace though it was obviously still under construction after the Titan lord Oceanus had destroyed it 10 years ago. I walked up to the doors of the throne room where there were 2 guards guarding the doors, they refused to let me in so I clicked my fingers and they fell asleep immediately. I then opened the doors to face my father.

At first there was just silence as I entered the room, still looking like my 16 year old self, my father gaped at me then he smiled brightly and hugged me, Triton my stupid half-brother was glaring at me and Amphitrite was doing the same.

"You see Amphitrite! He has returned, I knew we shouldn't give up! Now Percy my son, you must tell me where the hell have you been?" and I smiled but was unsure about telling him all of it so I merely said, "Dad I was away, I had a duty to do, I am so sorry I didn't say goodbye or am telling you where I was now but in time you will know." I said.

"I am just glad to have you back, son."

"Thanks Dad." I said glad he was just happy I was back but my happy reunion with my dad was interrupted by Amphitrite shrieking.

"What you are just going to let the little devil off! He just left, and you were in a state, you should punish him Poseidon, or disown him, I will not have this filth in my temple."

"Yeah Dad this little weakling caused you grief! And he won't even tell you where he has been I think he needs to learn a lesson." Triton shouted angrily, his fish face, red with anger, he was asking for a fight. "You against me, the amphitheatre now, don't worry dad I will pulverise him!" He continued, my Dad was about to protest when I said:

"Challenge on!" My dad had started to look worried though was obviously angered by what Amphitrite and Triton had said, I wondered if he thought I could win or not.

We proceeded down into the arena where already most of the habitants of the Palace were already seated ready for the match, my dad sat in his throne with Amphitrite at his side though they seemed to be arguing.

"Ready to get pulverised?" Triton said as he chose his weapon, a huge triton and a net.

"Do you even know who you are fighting?" I said with a smirk, but he just laughed.

"Yes, my Idiot of a brother who can't even picks a proper weapon, or are you just going to fight with your bare hands?" but at that point I reached into my pocket and drew my jagged edged sword vapor and Triton froze, sensing its power.

"This weapon, Triton can kill Gods and immortals easily, with one blade celestial, one imperial gold, one silver blade and one the most powerful substance of all: Elixire diamond." and at that his eyes widened and he looked really scared but he covered it with a smirk.

"You are not allowed a weapon such as that! Let's settle this with swords, both of us so there is no cheating. This will test on skill alone so of course powers are allowed, but you don't look like you've got any." He said with a laugh however he was shocked when I started laughing as well.

"Fine." And I drew riptide from my pocket, and we prepared to duel.

We circled each other at the start however I didn't need that long to devise a strong strategy, I just ran left, jumped and stabbed him in the shoulder all the way through his body (a move I had obtained from the film Troy.)And he was already on the ground, in the first 10 seconds, everyone had a shocked face except my father, who was smiling much to Amphitrite's annoyance.

Triton stood up weakly and touched his bloodied side, it began to heal in the water, and then he turned to me steaming with anger. He ran towards me but I just dodged and rolled to the side. I was much faster than he was and everyone in the stadium could see that I was a blur, my father watched with wide, calculating eyes.

"Enough of this fool! You may win on petty swordsmanship but you have no idea how powerful I am!" He screamed, and then he raised his arms and an underwater hurricane formed, closing in towards me, but I just looked at it and soon it had disappeared completely, Triton's face was hilarious but the ground soon started to shake, he was smiling now.

**Please review!**

**Pheo xxx**


	14. Hades watches gladiator

**Hope you like this chapter and the 50****th**** reviewer will get a wish granted! (Apart from who Percy ends up with) or if you want someone to come back to life etc. **

Please review!

Percy

Triton was really annoying me so I just raised my hand and he was thrown back into the wall where he fell, unconscious at the sheer power of force that I put on him. For a while there was silence but then the inhabitants of the underwater world stated chanting my name while the medical staff went to go and sort Triton out. I swear I could see Amphitrite giving Poseidon a stash of drachmas, like they had betted on the outcome of the match. I was glad my Dad had won.

Then one citizen stood up and said, "Why, Poseidon, my lord is Perseus not your heir to the throne? It is obvious he is better than Triton." At which Amphitrite shrieked in rage then turned around and started to come towards me like she was going to kill me. She took out her blade and lunged at me trying to stab me while my father watched in horror, but I simply dodged; but she kept on advancing, trying to stab me but eventually she was restrained by the merpeople.

When Amphitrite had been taken off another person stood up and said, "My lord forgive me for saying this but I think you should find a new wife, preferably one who isn't insane, and you also need a new heir, Tritons a bully!"

Poseidon smiled, "I am too happy to deal with this now, though it shall be dealt with later. For now let us join in celebration of my son's return!"

While the party was going on I looked at my phone, yea I know what you're thinking that was really anti-social of you, but I really needed to message my commander, to tell him to ready the troops, and so I wrote him a message. I then checked my messages seeing that one of them was from Callie, the mortal girl, who I had taken a liking to her message said:

_Hey Percy,_

_Thank you so much for the gifts! _

_I have not had this much fun well, ever! Though I would like you to explain things to me, only things _

_have been getting weird for me lately, I mean i must be seeing things, monsters, and creatures. I was _

_wondering if we could meet up, I mean if you want to. _

_Callie_

After reading this, I sighed she was probably a demigod, no wonder she had such a powerful aura, she must be a son or daughter of Zeus or Hades. Still I would meet up with her and arrange for her to be taken to camp. I also needed to have a word with the Gods about claiming their children. I was in the middle of thinking this when my Dad came and sat down beside me bringing some drinks, that you could drink underwater. Though I politely declined as I could not drink or eat god food. He frowned at this but eventually as we talked that frown disappeared and in its place was a smile, it was good to be home.

"So son, you will not believe what happened yesterday!" Dad started and I turned to listen to him, curious.

"Well Zeus got talked down to by some higher being! His face afterwards, was priceless!" And we both started to laugh.

"What else happened in my absence Dad?" I asked.

"Well after you, well, disappeared, everyone was in a real state I mean we gathered to have the burning off your shroud, but everyone was arguing, and yelling at that dreadful girl, Annabeth."

"Well I am over Annabeth completely, yet at first I was in a real state, I couldn't believe what she had done! But really Dad she isn't horrible, she just made bad choices, which I find odd, seeing as she is Athena's daughter!"

"Have you dated anyone besides Annabeth?" He asked and I paused.

"Well I guess you could say that but none of them worked out too well, you see Eliza set me up with some friends of hers, which I find weird because she's always saying "don't waste your time dating people who are not your soul mate!" but for me she just doesn't want me to find my soul mate." I then stopped because my dad was looking at me with a weird expression. I then realised I had said Eliza's name and quickly changed to listing all of my past girlfriends.

"Well there was Delilah, Freya, Tara, Molly and Jess, but none of those lasted more than 1 date so I don't even think you could count them as girlfriends."

After a delightful morning spent with my Dad I left, promising him that I would return tomorrow, he smiled at that and I walked out, so I wouldn't give anything away while Triton was still unconscious in the medical room and Amphitrite was still in chains In the dungeon.

I then appeared on the beach of camp half blood, in which I saw many distinct changes, though I wouldn't stay, for a chat with Chiron or Annabeth, I had to go and find Nico, or Thalia, as they still remained my close cousins. I sensed their presence down from the underworld, so I teleported into Nico's bedroom in Hades' palace, where I saw them watching a film, it looked like gladiator, so I sneaked in and sat on the sofa whilst they were both staring intently at the screen, both of them hadn't aged, only Nico looked about 19. Maybe at that age he had gained immortality.

Suddenly Nico turned to look at me then jumped and pointed at me, Thalia looked to where he was pointed and gasped.

"Percy! Your back." Nico and Thalia both screamed and I just laughed.

"Now Percy, where have you been?" Thalia asked blinking back the tears, she was obviously really thrilled to have me back.

"I was-I was busy." I said, failing to think up a decent excuse in time, well if I really wanted I could just pause time, but I preferred things to be more natural.

"Busy, Percy, busy? For 10 ********* years?" Nico screamed and then I sensed Hades walking up the stairs so I hid under Nico's bed the same with Thalia and put a metal force field around us so Hades wouldn't sense us. As the door of Nico's bedroom opened Thalia was breathing slowly, trying not to be heard, we could see the boots of Hades' shoes, but nothing else.

"Hello, Nico, my son, I would like you to refrain from using such language otherwise Persephone will turn you into a shrub again. So who were you talking to?" Hades asked peering intently around the room.

"Well you know in Gladiator, the bit where he fights that battle with those clueless slaves and they are meant to lose but they end up winning?" Nico said quickly, no doubt he was a really good liar, Hades looked confused and Nico gasped.

"You-you act like you have never seen the film gladiator before!" Nico stated incredulously, he stared wordlessly at his father while his father didn't know what was happening.

"Right that is it! You need to watch it now!" Nico shouted and Thalia and I groaned.

Typical Nico. At that moment Nico rewound the movie to the beginning and started watching it with Hades, completely forgetting about Thalia and I who were still under the bed, Thalia didn't dare try and get Nico's attention as then that would revealed us both, and I couldn't send a mind message or use any of my powers without revealing myself to Thalia, Hades and Nico, and as much as I trusted my cousins, it wasn't the time to give my identity.

After watching the 2 hour long film from under Nico's bed, the film finally finished and Hades got up.

"Wow that was an epic movie! Though I wished they would include us Gods in the movie. That was certainly one of the best films I have ever seen, though it doesn't beat Disney's Hercules, I mean I love the way they portray me in that! I mean that blue flame on top of my head? Genius!" I stifled a laugh, I wanted to signal to Nico to just keep spilling the beans on Hades.

"Well son, I best be off, don't forget to feed Cerberus!" and with that Hades left.

Thalia and I came out from under the bed, and I acted like my muscles were sore from being cramped for so long but of course they weren't. Thalia and I glared at Nico and he shied away from us.

"What the hell was that Nico?" Thalia screamed.

"Well um my Dad hadn't watched gladiator before! Could you blame me, I mean Perce what if you found out that your Dad hadn't seen the little mermaid?"

"I wouldn't really mind to be honest but I guess I do get where you're coming from, but seriously Nico did it have to be now?"

"Sorry guys, how about we watch another film or play on the Wii for a bit? I got Mario kart!" I laughed.

"Nico how old are you?" he blushed.

"Well I gained immortality from my Dad in 2015 so oh forget it! I hate maths!" Nico screamed and Thalia and I laughed.

"Hey guys I should be heading of so…." I started but was cut across abruptly by Thalia.

"What, you can't leave you just got back." She sounded really hurt.

"Yeah we haven't even played Just Dance yet Percy, you can't leave!"

"I am not leaving for very long, I will see you guys soon! Don't worry!" I said but they still wore their worried expressions.

After I said goodbye to Thalia and Nico I told them I would make it back to the mortal world by myself and I manifested a pearl for effect and stamped on it, it transported me to Olympus where I appeared in my cloak and hoodie, ready to find out what the Gods had decided. I entered the throne room to find the Gods all on their thrones, chatting quietly amongst them; however when I walked in the room fell silent.

"Well," I started. "What have you agreed on?" I asked staring at Zeus, my golden eyes lit up for effect and Zeus flinched involuntarily. My Dad was looking really cheerful, and the whole room seemed to be debating the causes of it.

I looked into Aphrodite's thoughts wondering if that was the best of ideas "_Oh I wonder why Poseidon is so happy, he has been really down the past decade, his son's disappearance really affected him, also his wife cheated on him, well actually I don't think he knows that, still. Hmm maybe Percy has returned! That is the only explanation, that or he has finally gotten back together with Sally Jackson i have been trying to renew their relationship for a while now, and he still can't see that she is perfect for him! Well better start to concentrate now, this higher being he is so hot-"_

"My brothers believe that it is best to give you the rock. As we do not want an enemy such as you, so you can take it, if you beat me in a duel." He said and I started laughing, it was obvious that Zeus though he could beat me, still I wanted the Elixire diamond, and I didn't want a war between us so I said, "Sure Lord Zeus, if you dare. Met me in the amphitheatre in 3 minutes." I grinned wickedly then proceeded down to the amphitheatre; this was going to be fun.

As I walked out I felt every eye on me, the muses were all in the stands along with a lot of minor Gods, Nymphs, the Olympians themselves and funnily enough, demigods as well. I saw a blond lady sitting with the demigods chatting to them, she looked about 26 and it was then I realised who it was; it was Annabeth.

Annabeth was really beautiful, she had her lovely blond hair all cut of so now it was shoulder length, and she wore a nice blue top with jeans and boots, though she had this distant look in her eye that suggested that she had been through some sort of trauma. There was so much pain in her grey, intelligent eyes. My eyes were drawn to the diamond wedding ring she had on her finger and the necklace that I had given her for her 16th birthday, I can't believe she still wore it!

The demigods looked like they were on a trip, they all wore the orange camp half-blood T-shirts and were all watching us; eager for the fight to begin.

At this moment the match began and Zeus, who was in full battle regular, began to circle me cautiously, analysing my strength, I did not need that hesitation, I just lifted my hand and Zeus flew back into the wall. I saw my Dad's eyes widen as he knew that was the move I had performed on Triton. Zeus got up and I saw the demi-gods eager for more of a fight, so what the heck? I advanced on Zeus bringing out another toy: _Starchus_ my favourite spear, I didn't use it often, because it didn't wound anyone higher than a God however I could not use Vapor as that would probably equal in Zeus going to Tatarus for a while, and that wouldn't be good. So I advanced at Zeus quicker than ever and began spearing him so quickly, he tried to counter my attacks, but he was too slow and was not strong enough.

The demigods cheered whilst the Olympians gazed at me and Zeus in horror, I laughed when I heard what Athena was thinking, "_So either because we haven't seen Zeus fight in ages or he is just becoming too old or it is because this being is really really powerful and is trained in every combat move, even with a spear."_

I then got really bored and threw my spear at Zeus, it hit him in the heart and then everyone gasped, Zeus wore a confused expression mingled with pain and fear. I walked up to him slowly, removed the spear then raised my hand above his heart and closed my eyes. The wound healed itself, then Zeus got up and did something that surprised everyone, he shook my hand but said in a tight voice, "Who are you?"

I did not reply, I just got up and started walking towards the gate, the demigods all rushed up to me, wanting autographs I smiled but told them that wouldn't be possible.

One kid then accidentally tripped over my cloak and riptide fell out, a horrible realisation dawned me as I turned around to pick it up, but Annabeth already had her hands around it.

She looked at the pen for a minute or 2 then uncapped it, Riptide grew into the lethal sword, she stared at the sword, and then looked at me, the Gods had started to gather around as well, sensing the disturbance and the drama.

"Percy?" She asked.

**Okay the more you review the faster I shall update! So please review!**

**Pheo**


	15. I am not cute!

**Ok here is the chapter hope you like it!**

Annabeth

I looked at riptide realisation dawning upon me; this mysterious person was Percy, I looked at the cloaked figure, and although covered up I swear those were his gold eyes that were visible, the rest of his face was in shadow. I did the natural thing.

"Percy?" I said starting to cry, my heart swelling with guilt and pain, he turned round, Gods were gathering and Poseidon was wearing a shocked expression along with Zeus and Hades.

"Remove your hood, boy!" Zeus thundered now no longer pleasant, he seemed to be angry that he had been beaten by this person, but now that there were suspicions it was Percy he was fuming, to be beaten by a half-blood must be humiliating.

The figure; when he heard this advanced to Zeus his aura glowing, and everything was turning to ice, the tables, and the chairs. "What just because I turn out to be a Half-blood you can't give me respect? I should kill you for insulting me like that! I could also! I am no longer a mere demigod!"

"Wait," My mother started, "No longer?" and at that the figure took of his hood, and everyone gasped.

If it was possible, he had gotten even hotter; His hair was longer and messy, his golden eyes blazed with power, but I was shocked to see that there was a scar at the side of his head, all the girls seemed to be drooling, but I just stood there in tears, I knew I had a husband, but Percy would always be my first real love, I was always going to have feelings for him, and I wondered if he still felt the same way about me.

"Percy? You are the mysterious being? It all makes sense, but it doesn't. Wait does this mean you are more powerful than me?" Poseidon questioned, but he was interrupted by a puff of pink smoke, in which a girl with auburn hair walked out, and immediately Aphrodite squealed with jealousy, because this girl was beauty itself, not just on the outside, but she seemed to be giving off this aura that suggested that she had a beautiful soul.

"Brother, oh brother, what have we here? A little bit of trouble, me thinks, well I think it would be best if I explain it to them, you see, you are rubbish at explaining things." She started, and then I realised who it was, Eliza. The Gods all shifted around; embarrassed to be with such a beautiful being, but Percy didn't seem to notice. Zeus was angry, he opened his mouth to yell at Eliza but Percy just waved his hand and Zeus' mouth sealed shut, though this seemed to anger Zeus more, Eliza laughed and waved her hand; immediately 2 chairs appeared for Percy and her to sit on.

"Well let's start at the beginning, Percy as you know fought in the war and took on Kronos in his body; then he killed himself, thus killing Kronos, he died, but dying only increased his powers, it gave his body an opportunity to change. We the immortal beings of Chaos decided to recruit him to replace our last ruler of this galaxy, who sadly blew himself up, saving the whole universe from evil. We came across Percy, and I immediately saw the potential in him, he was kind-hearted, generous, an amazing fighter and a good leader. So I decided to go and talk to him on the night of the disco, warning him that he would change and become one of us, he didn't have a choice, he was born to be a ruler, it was his destiny. On that night the transformation began and Percy collapsed, and entered a dream state while every single cell changed into something more powerful.

One by one his body began to change, and at this time he was more vulnerable than ever, so when he was poisoned I had to come to help him fight of the poison, as all his energy was focused on changing, he couldn't do 2 things at once. So I gave him the food for the Chaos beings called Elixire diamond, the strongest substance in the universe which would give him more energy, to fight of the poison, soon the poison was gone but Percy had now tasted the food, which now meant that he couldn't eat anything else besides it, trust me if you ever try Elixire, you will never go back to that crap you call Nectar and Ambrosia, not that you could ever try it, you would burst into flames! Anyway Percy's transformation was almost complete, and all the people who spent time with him noticed specific changes that had occurred, he was cleverer, quicker, stronger and he had excellent accuracy, which he never had before. On the night of capture the flag, we were watching Percy intently, he knew Annabeth would cheat on him; he saw it in a vision,"

"What?" I screamed looking at Percy tears running down my face. "You saw the future? That's why you were acting so distant, you were scared." Percy's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"I do not get scared anymore, Annabeth, I have changed much over the years." He said solemnly.

"Ahh but Perce you were sooooo cute when you first arrived, I mean you were so kind and your hair was all short, and you were all like "I am not that special" now you know what you're doing your more serious, which may I add is why Zoto wanted you to come here. He wants you to have a break from all that excessive training you have been doing."

"I was not cute! I have never been cute!" Percy screamed and Eliza laughed when there were 3 more flashes and 3 more beings arrived out of nowhere.

"Hey we had nothing better to do so we thought we would join you Perce, and ahh you must be the Gods of Olympus, Percy's family! I am Kye, the Chaos being of fire and the owner of the Dreadian Galaxy, and this is my soul mate Zack, the Chaos being of Earth, plants and nature, owner of the Trieze galaxy. Oh and this is Liera the Chaos being of air owner of the galaxy, Ethiopia." The fiery hair girl said, she was extremely pretty, and everyone was put down when she mentioned she had a soul mate.

"Hey Olympians, and by the way Perce, my brother you were cute!" Zack said and Percy glared at him.

"Carry on Eliza. I am getting bored." Percy said angrily and Poseidon looked at Percy with astonishment.

"Well we were all watching him, when suddenly we saw a burst of energy coming from him, and we knew that he had unlocked his powers, now this was extremely dangerous, especially since he didn't know how to use them. So we travelled down there quickly to prevent Percy from blowing up the whole planet and sealed him in a force field. You may ask why he was dangerous and not in control of his powers, and the answer is simple: He was upset. Betrayed. So we then decided it was time for him to know and come with us, where he would take his throne, and rule over this galaxy, which mortals like to call "The milky way".

Poseidon, along with the others looked at Percy in amazement. "You own this galaxy? You are the ruler?" Poseidon asked and Percy just shrugged.

"Nah man, my galaxy is way better than yours little brother!" Zack stated, grinning widely but Percy remained nonchalant.

"I am not little Zack besides, whose got a bigger, better army than you!" Percy replied, a grin playing across his face.

"Why you little!" Zack said getting up, he wasn't angry just playing with Percy, and Percy just waved his hand and a hand of water pushed Zack back into a manifested seat.

"Boys, please." Liera said, she was a girl, with blond hair and blue eyes, she also had the marks around her arm, she was very pretty and Zeus seemed to stare at her much to Hera's irritation.

"So Percy joined us, and is now a being of Chaos and far more powerful than all of you put together, he has acquired quite a temper though, recently he battled the force of nature called Malum, which is where he obtained a scar, this is bad news for the whole universe, it seems Malum has constructed a huge army that shall set out to destroy us." Eliza finished.

"What a happy story!" Percy said yawning, "Any questions you want to ask me raise your hand." Percy said with a grin. Several of the Gods raised their hands. Athena was the first to ask a question.

"What is this army of yours Perseus, who does it consist of?"

"Well we have Gods, Demigods, Titans, Primordials and even humans! I choose only the best of warriors to join my ranks, in fact not long ago, I recruited Bianca and Zoe, after I freed Bianca from the underworld, and found Zoe's soul, they work for me now, and are my 2 generals in the army."

Athena nodded; Aphrodite who was jumping up and down just asked the question.

"I have 2 questions, one, Percy are you single?" Percy laughed rubbing his arm.

"I have no time for love Aphrodite, nor any interest in it." He said looking in my direction, Aphrodite looked a bit put out but regained her serenity, and she was elbowed nearly 500 times by Ares who was fuming at Percy.

"I will cream you punk." Ares shouted at Percy, but Zack stood in front of Percy.

"No one but me is allowed to beat up my little bro." Zack said, and my eyes widened, I knew they weren't brothers, but Zack seemed very protective of Percy almost like they really were brothers, even if they were best friends, it just didn't fit, I was sure Eliza, Zack and Liera were hiding something from me, and possibly even Percy.

"Ares please," Aphrodite continued, "I just think Percy is way hotter than you, and more powerful than you, can you really blame me? I saw you drooling over Eliza here. Anyway my second question is why do some people have weird marks burned into your right arms?"

"Ahh I am glad you asked that question," Eliza started beaming at Aphrodite, "Well you see for Chaos beings we have to show our feelings on the outside as well as the inside. We can't just go round having affairs, now that just wouldn't be proper; or professional. You have heard, I am assuming of the term "Soul mate" I am sure?" In which we all nodded our heads.

"Well when we meet our soul mates these marks are burned onto our skin by the sheer power of love, this way you know when you really love somebody, and if they are meant to be with you, it also comes with a sort of vow, I guess. It means that you will no longer think of any one in anyway, apart from friendship, and you are tied to that person for the rest of eternity, just like Zoto is tied to Haileathe." Percy was looking really worried, for some reason and kept rubbing his arm, no one paid attention to him, but me.

"So when we meet our soul mates, will the same happen to us? Hera asked staring at her husband; it was obvious she liked the idea of soul mates.

"Well, for Gods, demigods and humans it is harder to tell, you don't have the marks burned onto you for some reason, but you have the marks burnt onto your soul. It is good to meet your soul mate; I can tell you that now as I am the Chaos being of souls, emotions and beauty. We have all met our soul mates, apart from Percy look." She and the others, who were wearing hoodies, rolled up their sleeves and there stood the bold marks. "Percy show your arm to everyone, you see Percy has not met his soul mate so there are no marks present," but when Percy didn't oblige Eliza said, "Percy roll up your sleeve and show everyone your arm!" Percy was looking round nervously and Eliza frowned then marched up to Percy, and ripped his sleeve off before Percy could defend himself everyone gasped as they saw Percy's arm.

The marks were there, Eliza's fuming face changed to that of horror, and she stood there wide eyed, she stumbled backwards, dramatically, Zack looked at Percy in shock, and he too gaped at Percy, but Liera and Kye only shook their heads, I couldn't understand why it was a big deal, and looking at Percy's face, I could tell he was thinking the same thing. All the beings acted like this was their death, or Percy's death.

**What do you think? Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! The more you review the faster I update!**

**Also if you would like to suggest anything I can add into the story please just say, as I love reading your ideas and incorporating them into my story!**

**Pheo xxx**


	16. I break into beauty's lair

**Hello again I hope you like this chapter!**

**Oh and by the way I found this book that is launching soon, I read his first chapter and thought it was immense so I thought you guys would enjoy it….**

**Here it is… It is called the Tinkerman Tales there some Time Travel and other cool stuff.**

**Type in www. tinkermantales. com**** the chapter is on the website for you to download**

Percy

"Eliza, Zack what's wrong?" I asked cautiously while Zack and Eliza were whispering to each other in quick voices, "Why have got a sound bubble around you? What are you hiding from me? Eliza, Zack."

"Be quiet Persemi- I mean Percy we have a problem a minor one, don't worry, your big brother will sort it out for you, now why don't you hang out with the gods, um actually don't do that, um why don't you go and see your mother, or go and see someone else. Eliza watch him, I ne-need to go and talk to Zoto." Zack said in a shaky, hoarse voice.

"No Zack, you must tell me what is wrong! What are you hiding from me? Why did you almost call me Persemis, is there some significance between us or something, tell me Zack! You are supposed to be my friend." Zack shuddered involuntarily but when Percy said Persemis' name he turned to look at Percy with a hard, calculating expression.

"I only want you to be safe little brother, I expect you have been having visions of your past life; you will figure it out soon I am sure, I am sorry I cannot tell you more but trust me it is for your own good, do not come to Nebukan until Eliza tells you to, I mean it!" and with that he vanished along with the rest of them.

I was left standing while the gods stared at me; finally my father spoke up, "So it really is you Percy."

"Yes father, I am sorry for that drama, they are usually not like this." I said, rubbing my arm, every Olympian including my father was looking at it. "I am sorry, but I have got to go, Zack is shouting at me mentally." I said quietly, as I tried to fend of the angry Zack in my mind, I then teleported to a rocky beach and sat down, staring out to sea.

I looked at my arm then I felt a searing pain in my head and suddenly, I was once more living the life of Persemis.

_I walked down the hall my cape bellowing behind me; I turned to look behind me and there she was, I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw the cloaked figure, I couldn't see her face but I could see her piercing hazel eyes that looked golden in the dark. She was hesitant, looking over her shoulder every two seconds._

"_Percy, I just don't know what to do, I love you more than ever but I cannot keep up this betrayal! He will find us I am sure, and I am scared about what he could do to you, or what Malum could do! You can't fight Malum or Nox by yourself; they are too strong." I took a step towards her and hugged her tightly._

"_Caliga, Scared? I have never heard such a thing, now don't you worry I have the best army in the galaxy, and I will protect you, no matter what the cost! My brothers and sisters might not approve, but they will defend me no matter what I am sure .Now shh don't worry, everything is going to be alright." _

_I could still not see her face as it was still hidden in shadow of her cloak but I saw her smile, eager to make her smile more, I showed her my right arm, with the marks on, she gasped but then smiled as she rolled up her sleeves and showed her arm, which had the same mark on. I smiled then leant in closer to her and kissed her on the lips, it was passionate and I could feel the aura of love radiating around us, both of our arms glowing bright red._

I opened my eyes, and found myself lying on the rocks, the tide was coming in so I quickly moved, but just as I was about to leave I caught sight of a girl on the seashore throwing pebbles in the sea, making them skim along the waves. I knew the girl; it was Callie.

"Callie! I got your text, and here I am." I didn't know why I was so pleased to see her or why my heart leapt at the sight of her but her appearance seemed to brighten up my day, she looked up and smiled widely.

"Percy! So good to see you! I was wondering if you could help me, and give me some more information, I mean I think I am hallucinating." But I shook my head smiling.

"Callie it is nothing to worry about, I assure you, you can just see through the mist, and that's a good thing, trust me, or you may be a demigod, you have a pretty powerful aura, almost as powerful as mine!"

"Well what should I do, the monsters, I see them, but they shy away from me, almost like they are scared of me."

"I am not sure about that; now that does sound peculiar, but I bet it is nothing. Say do you want to go and get a drink?" I asked her, and she smiled.

"Yeah sure, where do you want to go?" She replied.

"I used to know this excellent Italian restaurant in New York, when I lived here previously, it does the best pizzas and pasta." I said, knowing I wouldn't be able to eat the food.

"Yeah sure, only have you realised where we are?" Callie said laughing, but I was still confused. She sighed then said, "You are in Spain, Percy!"

"Oh," I said in a small voice, and then laughed, "Alright, let's go to a restaurant nearby, do you know anywhere good?"

"I am not sure, but I don't need Italian, let's just go into town and see what our options are." She uttered.

Then I helped her up and we walked the short distance into town, whilst we walked we talked about her family and about how they died, I was shocked when she said they died on the night she was born, in the dead of the night. Police just found them dead in the morning with no determine of cause, so she had been put into custody of her uncle, who died also in the same circumstances, I have to admit, it was rather odd. We then changed the subject to talk about what films she liked, what books she liked to read, and we were both surprised at the fact that we liked the same things.

We then arrived at a decent restaurant were we both went in and I bought her some spaghetti bolognaise, whilst I took out some Elixire diamond and started to eat it.

"Well I will talk to someone to fetch you and bring you to camp half-blood, it is a really cool place, and in fact I grew up there before I met Eliza and Zack. It's where you learn how to harness your powers, and become a hero."

The evening went so quick, we talked and laughed, and I found I had many things in common with this girl, she was really beautiful as well, not like Eliza or Aphrodite, more subtle, when the time came for me to leave I told her that I would see her soon and that she could always call me if anything was wrong; that made her smile.

I then travelled to my Dad's underwater palace where he was arguing with Amphitrite, and Triton, however when I walked in they fell silent, Triton leaped at me but I just held up my hand and immediately Triton turned into an ice block, then Amphitrite did the same, and I did the same to her. My dad smiled as I walked up to him avoiding the giant ice sculptures of Amphitrite and Triton.

"Hey Dad, I was wondering if you could help me, I have a problem." I asked him, and he looked taken back.

"You have a problem, you need my help? But you are like the super ruler of the galaxy, why would you need me?" He said with a smile.

"Dad even the greatest need some help, come on Dad I really need your help." I answered; he then looked at me attentively.

"Alright my son, but what must we do?" He asked, and I grinned mischievously.

"We are going to break into Eliza's palace, were she keeps all the documents on whom everyone's soul mate is, you will get to find out yours also." I added, Poseidon regarded me carefully.

"Alright, but why are we doing this? If I am to do this, I must know the cause."

"Eliza and Zack are hiding something from me, and it has something to do with who my soul mate is, so I must find out who my soul mate is." I declared, and for a moment Poseidon looked worried, but he soon covered that up.

"So how will we get there?" He inquired.

"Here, take my arm, we are going to teleport there as it is on the far side of Haileathe and Zoto's galaxy." He did so and we travelled to the pink castle.

When we arrived I searched mentally for any chaos beings that were there, when it proved that Eliza wasn't there we proceeded. We moved around in the shadows as the palace was packed with beautiful girls, Poseidon didn't really pay attention to them, which kind of made me suspect that he had already met his soul mate. We first went to Eliza's room, which was of course locked by a security code, however being me has it's privileges, I got Poseidon to watch outside whilst I vapour travelled into the room, then searched for her keys, that she kept on her bedside table.

One of the keys, would be the key to the chamber of secrets and souls, this is where you could find out who your soul mate was. Once I had found the bright pink key, I vapour travelled back outside the room where I met my Dad, who was looking furtively round.

"Come on Dad I got the key!" I whispered, and then we ran down the corridor, until we found the chamber.

I put the key in the door, and then opened it to find stacks and stacks of documents and files, that had the entire universe's info about soul mates.

"Wow, how are we going to find our documents?" Dad asked, gaping at all the shelves.

"Well, knowing Eliza, she will probably have put them into categories, first of all: Planet, ahh here we are, Earth," I said skimming through the files. "Humans, Demigods, Titans, Primordials, Minor gods ahh here we are, Olympians! You can just search though that dad whilst I go and find my file." Setting off to go and look for my file.

I went to the back of the room where there was a gold file entitled, _Beings of Chaos_ I looked in it, my hands shaking as I skimmed through all the names, until I saw the name Persemis, it was at the back, I looked for my name but it wasn't there, I frowned, maybe it was in the demigod file, but that wouldn't make any sense, but I looked at the file in my hands, the file of Persemis, the previous owner of my galaxy, I was just about to look at it when I heard my Dad gasp.

I travelled with enhanced speed, over to where my Dad was standing; his eyes were wide as he read the content of his file.

"What is it Dad?" I asked walking over to him, I looked at the file and read it, I was surprised, but secretly glad when I read the words, _Soul mate: Sally Jackson_.

I couldn't help smiling; my Mom and Dad really were meant to be together.

"What am I going to tell Amphitrite?" My dad asked his face, aghast.

"Oh come on Dad just tell her you want a divorce, I read Aphrodite's mind, she cheated on you numerous times, even though she tortured you for cheating on her." At that my Dad's face turned angry.

"You're right, completely right son! Oh what do you have there, is that your file?" My Dad asked, excited.

"Um well, not exactly, but I mean, it might be." I said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it!"

I did as he asked carefully pulling out the information, and then suddenly dropped the information on the floor, there was a picture, of Persemis' soul mate, only she looked like someone else, someone I knew: Callie. Callie was Caliga? It just didn't make sense! But at that moment I got a call on my mobile from Callie. Her voice was urgent and scared.

"Percy!" She said, "Please help me! Oh my Gods please help me!"

"Callie! Whats wrong, what's wrong?" I asked but then the call ended.

**What do you think? Please review! And tell me what you think! The more you review, the faster I will update! Pheo xxxxx**


	17. it is all explained, mostly

**What do you think of this chapter? It took me like 3 nights to do so I hope you like it, I have had so much homework lately, it is almost impossible to write anything! Anyway, remember to review, as I will love the people forever if they do! **

Poseidon

Percy became completely still as he read the document, he then suddenly dropped the piece of paper, and closed his eyes, I was about to comment when his mobile rang, he picked it up and frowned, the voice on the other end sounded really distressed, and Percy's face changed to anger mingled in with the horror.

"Callie, what's wrong, what's wrong?" He shouted into the phone, but then he went rigid as the person on the other line hung up.

"Who was that Percy? Who is Callie, what danger is she in?" I asked, frowning at the distressed look of my son.

"That, That was Callie, a friend of mine, she is in some sort of trouble, hold my arm, we need to get back to Earth." He looked distraught and his eyes had a new tint of black in them, surrounded by golden. I grabbed his arm, and we teleported, it made me feel sick, but I was already embarrassed enough that I had a son who was more powerful than me.

We landed in a clearing and there were cloaked figures all around, Percy tensed when he saw the girl they held in the middle, she was screaming, and struggling to break free, but the beings in cloaks had a locked hold around her, Percy strode towards the mighty beings with courage, his face full of anguish when he saw Callie.

"What is the meaning of this Eliza?" Percy shouted his voice level. I then realised that it was Eliza in the cloak. Eliza turned to stare at Percy in horror.

"You know this girl Perseus?" Eliza asked, taking of her hood to stare intently at Percy.

"Yes, she is Callie, my friend, now I will ask you once more, why do you seek to arrest her? She has done nothing wrong!" At that point Zack took of his hood, he looked more serious now then he was last time I saw him.

"But she has done something wrong Percy, something we cannot possibly forgive." He said his eyes glowing with hatred and anger, he turned to look at Callie before saying, and "You were responsible for my brother's death!" He spat, he put so much venom into his voice that Percy looked astounded.

"Don't you dare treat her like that Zack, you don't know her!" Percy said with anger, now his eyes turned into suns and I had to temporarily close my eyes from the sheer power of them.

"I don't know her? Is that what you think little brother?" at which Percy paused looking intently at Zack who continued, "Yes your suspicions are right Percy, you are my brother, you are Persemis, the lost son of Haileathe and Zoto." At this Percy's eyes dimmed and he looked confused. I looked at Percy, with curiosity; does that mean he is not my son? How can this be possible? I glared at Zack which probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"Tell him Zack, he will attack us if he doesn't know, he needs to know now, I sense his relationship with this girl has already approached dangerous levels." Eliza whispered to Zack, who sighed then turned to look at Percy, who was shaking for some reason.

"Well I better start at the beginning, as you know the story of creation already, I shall not venture down that path. As you know the beings of Chaos were daughters of Haileathe and Zoto, and were more powerful than their parents themselves, but 3 of them had powers above all others, that was Persemis, Liera and I. We owned and ruled a galaxy each, and had each the powers that existed in our galaxies. Now after I fell in love with Malum's daughter Kye who was also very powerful, my father gave her a galaxy, where she would become the 4th. For a while we ruled in peace, but then Nox decided to rebel, creating a massive army which set out to destroy everything we had built, all we had worked for.

Then however, Nox's own wife killed him, she was cursed by him to carry his powers, she uttered the words to weave a being out of creation, something only the sons and daughters of Zoto know, or should I say supposed to know. Persemis," Zack said nodding at Percy, "Who had fallen in love with Caliga, told her the words to speak, not knowing she would be cursed, and forced to carry Nox's evil powers. After Caliga had done the noble deed of killing Nox, at first there was celebration, until Caliga went on a killing rampage, she formed a great army from right under our noses, and marched towards Nebukan. She knew the words, so she would be a threat if she survived, Persemis my brother saw it fit that he should try to convince her to stop, but she would not, so it resulted in Persemis uttering the ancient words of destruction, killing himself, Caliga and the rest of her empire.

Since that day the galaxy that Persemis ruled lay dormant for millions of years, people still came to his palace to honour him, but he was gone, his army trained without him. Of course Haileathe, Zoto and the others all missed him tremendously but we don't blame him, we blame _her_." Zack said pointing at Callie who was on the ground, her face terrified.

For a while Percy was silent then he asked, "But how did I return? And if Callie is Caliga the same question should be asked."

"No being of Chaos stays dead unless the words that weave the being out of existence are muttered, you, after you said the words of destruction, were cast into the void, the place between existence, and non-existence. However you were reborn after your time in Limbo had ended; only problem was you were reborn as a demi-god, with completely no memory about what had happened in your past life, we knew you had left the void, but we were not sure where you were, we spent 16 years looking for you, but when we saw you sacrifice yourself to kill Kronos, we knew we had found you." Zack replied.

"Release Callie, Zack, she has not done anything yet, don't kill her, please." Zack turned to look at the face of his brother then sighed, however Liera who was at the back still looked reproachful.

"Percy you do understand what this girl did to you don't you?" Zack asked wearily.

"I know full well, but if what you are saying is true, then you shall know what will happen if you kill her." Then Zack looked into his eyes then nodded.

"I will not jeopardize my friendship with my brother for anything, but brother are you sure? It is for your safety."

"I am sure Callie will not betray us, heck I don't even remember much of my past life, so I doubt Callie remembers anything much." Percy said.

Zack turned to Callie and gave her a hard look then said, "Well you have been allowed to survive this time, but beware, lay a hand on my brother and I will utter the words and weave you out of creation! I will be watching you Caliga; you still have Nox's powers. I will not kill you for the sake of my brother's sanity but if it is necessary, I will not hesitate!"

Callie gazed at Percy and he gazed back with longing in his eyes whilst he waited for Eliza to undo the adamantine chains. It was then I realised that Percy's soul mate was this girl Callie, who was Caliga, huh it twas all very confusing. Once the chains were of Callie ran into Percy's arms and they hugged each other fiercely, like they depended on the other entirely.

Zack looked the other way then said to Percy, "See you at Nebukan in 15 hours for an urgent meeting, oh and don't bring Nox's girl, leave her here." Percy nodded, then pulled away from Callie, who looked at him, with questions in her eyes but he only shrugged and whispered something in her ear. Zack then disappeared along with Liera, until only Eliza remained.

"Be careful of love Persemis, all emotions are complicated but none more so then love, it will twist your mind and the things you once found important shan't mean anything to you anymore, and once more, be careful of _her._" Eliza said looking at Callie, and then she vanished in a puff of pink smoke and I was left there, staring at my son.

"Well Dad aren't you going to go and break things up with Amphitrite?" Percy said looking at me with his eyebrows raised, and I laughed.

"I need a body guard! Besides you need to come with me afterwards to go and see your Mom."

"Fine, say Callie I will meet you at camp half-blood, here's the address, you're not that far as you are in America, how's that Lambo working out for you?" Percy asked whilst giving her a card.

"It's so awesome! Will you join me in camp half-blood?" Callie asked.

"Of course I will, I have some business to attend to first but I will come in at most a day."

"Then I will be waiting for you." Callie said with a smile then both Percy and I appeared in my underwater palace, which I have to admit, didn't look very impressive now.

Percy was silent most of the way through but I eventually had enough courage to ask him the question that was on my mind.

"So Percy does this mean you are not my son?" I asked and Percy turned to stare at me.

"No I am still your son, I mean I was just created by Haileathe and Zoto, I guess, it is all very confusing for me as well, but still have your genes, I mean I look like you right?"

"Yes but didn't your former self look the same?" I asked and he once again paused.

"I am not sure about all the details, but let's just stick to me being your son, I mean I am not exactly going to just disown you and Mom because Zack says that my real parents are Haileathe and Zoto, I mean technically you could say that everyone is Haileathe child, because she weaves things, and people into existence. The only difference is that Haileathe apparently didn't weave my soul; oh this is just too confusing! Are we at the throne room yet! I swear it never takes this long." He said angrily, obviously frustrated and I turned around guiltily.

"All I did was take a little detour, nothing much." I said.

"Dad, enough with this behaviour, just march in there and say to her that you want a divorce! It is not that hard!"

"But you don't know Amphitrite as well as I do, she will kill me! Or get Triton to do it."

"Fine I will take on the idiot Triton, while you can battle Amphitrite, you happy now?" He asked and I smiled.

"I am ready to go break up with my wife, that I have been married to for 3000 years!" I said and Percy laughed, I then opened the doors to the throne room where Amphitrite was sitting in her throne, a proud look on her face, but she screamed in anger when she caught sight of Percy. Triton who was situated on my throne- How disrespectful? Filling his nails sat up and growled at Percy, who was staring at the ceiling, which had been redecorated to show all the things Percy had done in his demigod days.

Triton began to rise from my throne, and strolled proudly towards Percy, only he still had a couple of cuts and bruises.

Triton charged at Percy, but Percy just raised his hand and Triton stopped and stood still, just staring at Percy like he was hypnotised, I looked at Percy and he smiled then nodded as if to say "Get on with it." I cleared my throat then looked at Amphitrite and said, "Amphitrite, I want a divorce, meet me and Aphrodite in 2 hours to discuss how we are going to handle this." At which Amphitrite screeched and turned into her godly form, but Percy then looked down from the sky.

"Seriously Amphitrite, you need to cool down." And at that Amphitrite found herself shrinking back to human size, which made me smile.

"Well Dad, I think we should go and see my mother now." Percy said, looking uneasy at Amphitrite.

"Alright let's go." I replied and we both teleported to Sally's flat.

Sally was sitting down reading the Odyssey when we arrived in her flat, she looked up and when she saw Percy she smiled.

"Percy! You came back!" She screamed then she paused and looked at me.

"Poseidon has something to tell you, Mom." Percy explained, nodding for me to start.

"Well, I just broke up with Amphitrite, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my immortal wife?"

She gasped, and looked accusingly at Percy, who was smiling widely.

"Hey Mom, just so you know, I think Poseidon just proposed to you, maybe you should answer him." Percy laughing heartily.

Sally looked at me before saying, "Yes, Yes of course I will marry you!" She then jumped into my arms and we embraced. Though were interrupted by Percy who was coughing.

"Well um, I think I should just head off, you know, just text me the date of the wedding, and I will leave you to get on with your _business_." He said before disappearing.

I looked at Sally and we both laughed, then Percy returned his hand over his eyes.

"Alright, I just came to get my cloak." He said searching frantically for his cloak.

"Chill Percy oh my Gods you are making things so awkward!" Sally said laughing.

"Well it is already awkward, so I am just going to go." But before he could disappear Sally and I grabbed him and gave him a hug, but he just disappeared still, leaving Sally and I alone I smiled, then started to tell Sally what had happened on Eliza's planet.

**Ok, here it is, and please please please please review! Also anything you want just ask and I will see what I can do!**

**Pheo xxx **


	18. Memories

**Ok so I am so sorry for not posting in like a week or more than that actually, it's just I have had a really hectic time as it is so close to Christmas and my school had this fair thing going, not to mention a boring awards evening! Plus I have had to write an essay about Jane Eyre, "How is the Romantic Tension sustained and developed in this chapter" boring right! Well I am trying to update more but I had to revise for this Harry Potter quiz this week so that didn't help, but we came first in that so that was kind of cool.**

**Ok enough about my boring life, onto more pressing matters, here is the next chapter hope you like it and again 100****th**** person to review will get a special prize! :p**

Percy

I left my mom and dad's so they could have some private time; besides it gave me a chance to check on my army that trained on Vecrosity, the planet in which I was situated. I had a palace there, and it is where I had lived for the 10 years since I had been absent from Earth. The soldiers when I had met those 10 years ago had been thrilled at my arrival and were eager to do all that I commanded. I had developed a close relationship with all of my knights, as I found they were noble, brave and courageous, they also appeared to have a similar view on life as I did. I guess Persemis, who was me, had picked them specifically; not allowing anyone who was cruel hearted join.

They were mostly demigods, and Half-titans but there a few Gods and Titans mingled in, each one of my soldiers had enhanced hearing, speed and strength, they also had immortality to an extent that unless they were struck by something of Elixire or something equally harmful they would be perfectly invulnerable, however as the galaxies became more aware of the substance, we found that many criminals had tried to steal some Elixire. If they acquired some, there would be more use of my knights, but some could get killed.

When I arrived I saw them training, they had started off with a simple knife throwing competition, in which you had to get a dead on bull's-eye otherwise you were out and had to do a forfeit like 100000000 press ups. I walked up, took out a knife and threw it so it hit the bull's-eye; they turned around, and then smiled widely when they saw me.

"Sir, you're back!" Harry cried, he was a demigod son of Apollo, and he was always cheerful; he was a new recruit, and by far the most enthusiastic and ecstatic knight, he was also a really nice person. I had found his soul along with Bianca's and they had become a couple.

"My lord you have returned." One of the oldest knights said, he was called Sieth, and he had been in the army in the time of Persemis, which was me, I had to talk with him about what I had learnt today, he was from the planet Mexagon which was a planet in my galaxy and my most noble of knights, he, in recent years had become my advisor. He bowed to me respectfully and motioned for the others to do the same.

"You do not need to bow before me, I have learnt of the news considering who I was in my former life, so do not feel the need to call me Perseus any more, it is by my own wish that I renounce my name my biological father has given me; you shall now call me Persemis, as it was what my soul mother and father named me." I stated then turned around and walked to my throne room.

I walked through the palace feeling odd, I remembered walking through here in my former life, and the palace was exactly the same. It was made of ice, but the walls and floor were kind of like an aquarium with little fish swimming around, it was beautiful. I walked dreamily through the palace till I passed a door which I had never seen before; which was weird because I knew my palace like the back of my hand, so I curiously opened the door a peeked inside.

There were some stairs leading down; it was dark and very cold, not that it bothered me. I walked down cautiously, looking behind me every so often, I could see quite clearly in the dark, however was unsettled by the dark, so I cast a blue orb to appear, which lighted the whole room.

In the room was piles of stuff, all sorts of instruments that were used to measure the space between the void, Zack had bought me one once, and had slipped and said that I used to enjoy reading about the universe, I had looked at him sceptically, but now I understood.

There were swords and pictures, capes, and other weird instruments I had no names for; I couldn't believe what I saw! I stood there for a minute or 2 just staring at the things that used to mean so much to me, but all I felt for them now was an empty gap. Had I changed that much since I was in the void? No I answered the voice; I was still the same, only better.

I spent a couple of hours going through the stuff, some made memories arise, and my head would start to hurt, and some would form tears in my eyes, but it felt good to have the memories back. Eventually I came across a necklace. It was a crystal dagger and there at the side were the words engraved:

_To my gorgeous soul mate, Caliga, here is a present to show our love in hopes that when the time comes you will be able to defend yourself._

I smiled an image forming in my mind; I remembered the day that I had given it to her. I clutched it closer then decided to keep it; maybe one day I could give it as a present to Callie.

I soon decided that it would be best to leave as I had to attend a meeting on Nebukan but not before I met Callie at camp half-blood, I brought a few objects with me that had meant much to me in my previous life, including a diary that I kept; maybe reading that would jog some memories. I left the room and walked briskly along the corridor until I came across my throne room at the end.

The room itself was magnificent, much higher and mightier than that of the throne room on Olympus, it had a basic theme of water and ice and at the far end there was a mighty throne carved out of ice but with a mixture of exotic gemstones, it was beautiful and it was a place I called home.

Lizzie, the youngest of my soldiers, yet the most vicious came and greeted me.

"Sir I was told you had arrived hours ago, where have you been?" She asked.

"I found a room I had not come across before and my curiosity got the best of me." I said smiling, a cheeky grin.

"Well you should tell us! Don't you dare do that to me again?" She replied with a serious expression, I had always thought of her as a younger sister, as she was very annoying, but caring and sweet, she would do anything for me as would the rest of my soldiers.

"Message received and understood, Lizzie." I continued she frowned.

"I heard also that you had discovered your previous identity, now you will be known as Persemis, wow you are really starting to act more like how you used to be." I frowned at this, it was true, she was actually quite old; she had known me as Persemis however she insisted in being seen as a 7 year old, she always said that people underestimated her more.

"I will not try to go against my nature Lizzie, it is who I am."

"So you won't fall in love with Caliga again?" She asked and I immediately froze she having realised her choice of words continued in a small voice, "I am sorry master, I won't speak out of turn again, it is just I do not want to see you hurt again, not do I want you to leave. You have always been like a big brother to me, Caliga was never worth it." I hesitated when I heard this but then decided to hastily change the subject.

"I have and appointment with Zack soon, train with my army, make them better, tell them we may have a war soon, tell them to train harder, or they will have to answer to me." She smiled then nodded.

"I really missed you master, where have you been the last few days? Surely you are not thinking of returning to Earth again?" She asked innocently.

"I have no intention for staying there for more than 2 weeks; I just have to fix some things there, though I wish that the war was not coming so quick, I will brief you of everything when I get back." I replied before vanishing dramatically.

I appeared at camp half-blood where I immediately saw Callie sitting on a tree stump staring at the ground. She looked so upset, I felt the urge to go and comfort her, but first I ran into Annabeth.

"Percy! You are back where the hell have you been? I am so sorry, it just happened and I didn't know what to do I am so sorry that I hurt you; I am the worst person alive and I have always regretted my stupid, idiotic decision, please Percy will you forgive me?"

At this I could only stare at her before replying "Of course Annabeth I forgave you ages ago! We were good friends in my childhood, I could never stay that mad at you, you were my best friend! Though I do wish that you never cheated on me, now that betrayal hurt me a lot, however I am glad that you moved on with your life, you deserve happiness." She smiled then enveloped me in a hug, afterwards I proceeded to Callie, who had not looked up, and she hadn't even registered my arrival.

"Hey Callie! What are you doing?" I asked and her head immediately shot up and a big smile grew on her face.

"Percy you are back!" She sang hugging me tightly before pulling away.

"I was only away for something of about 9 hours; surely you do not miss me that much?" I said raising my eyebrows, she blushed, and then started to glow.

"Hmmm," I continued, deep in thought, "It appears that your transformation into a being of chaos has not been completed however I can help with that." I said pulling out some Elixire before handing it to her, she looked at me questionably before shoving it in her mouth, it seems she trusted me completely, and then she began to glow.

"Into what now?" She asked staring at me questionably.

"Well into a being of chaos. I am guessing you have already started to be transformed, hmm I don't know how that's possible, I mean apparently for you to even start the transformation, first someone powerful must release your spirit, then you begin to change, by the looks of you someone has already released you; and I can't think who would do that, I mean apart from Malum, but no that is impossible….." I said lost in thought.

"Alright Percy, ok you can explain this to me later, but what do you want to do at the moment, I mean do you want to go to the archery range? I am sure I could beat you." She said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh alright, but 10 bucks that you don't win." I replied smiling widely.

"Oh you are so on!" and at that we made our way to the archery range where I saw Nico and Thalia kissing. I cleared my throat loudly, and they immediately spun round to face me. Nico looked at me innocently then he turned to study Callie.

"Whose this girl you got here Perce? She sure is pretty." Nico said while Thalia took out her knife and cut him on the cheek before Nico could defend himself.

"What are you doing? Crazy woman, I was just complimenting her!" I laughed at Nico's face then at Thalia who put her knife away gruffly.

"So your Percy's friends?" Callie asked looking between Thalia and Percy.

"Yep." I answered, "We are really good friends before, you know, well they are also my cousins, so Callie meet Nico, son of Hades and Thalia, daughter of Zeus." At which they shook hands with Callie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my names Callie, I am a friend of Percy's." They smiled at this, and looked at me mischievously.

"What, what are you laughing at?" I asked, Callie looking just as confused.

"Well you should know, I mean you're the all-powerful one, and yes we heard about all that. Though I can't believe that you are a being of Chaos, I mean that is so cool!" Nico stated grinning at me.

"I can't believe a seaweed brain is more powerful than me!" Thalia said, looking horrified.

"Well we were also told about, well you know, about your arm, the marks, and what they mean." Nico continued.

I shifted nervously then Callie said, "What marks on your arm, are they like mine?" She said rolling up her sleeve and showing the same weird marks, Thalia and Nico's eyes widened as they saw the marks then their eyes laid upon me.

"Wait, am I right in thinking that it is this girl?" Thalia said staring at me with a new expression on her face.

"Can we talk about this later, only I have to beat Callie in archery, I will see you guys later, go and make out or whatever you want to do, just don't annoy me!" I said smiling as I pushed them out of the archery arena.

I was followed by an awkward silence then finally Callie spoke, "What did Thalia mean about "This girl" and the marks, what do they mean?" Callie asked and I flinched then decided to tell her.

"The marks mean that you have met your soul mate." I explained.

"Go on, I am sure you have more to say on the matter." Callie said.

"Well, when they said "this girl" they were kind of implying…." I said shifting uncomfortably, as Callie continued to stare at me, her eyes still hazel for some reason, but glowing in the darkness, she looked dazzling in the darkness, so beautiful, and calm.

"Continue." She said flashing her white teeth, leaning slowly into me, I didn't know how to react but thought that the best option was to mirror her so I too leaned in and then kissed her passionately.

When we stopped kissing I turned to see someone slow clapping behind us, Eliza. I growled at her though she just shrugged it off.

"Well I thought I might pop by, I am glad I did, say how are you doing Noxie? He is way too good for you so don't waste your time." She stated glaring at Callie who flinched involuntarily.

"I- I why did you call me Noxie?" Callie asked stuttering.

"Leave her alone Eliza." I shouted angrily glaring at Eliza who huffed.

"Well no need to get so angry Persemis, you get angry all the time, and losing your temper isn't attractive behaviour, besides, it's not like I am going to harm her, yet." Again I let out a fierce growl, "No now I came here to tell you that you are needed on Nebukan for the meeting, so I suggest you leave your little girlfriend here and join your family in the heavens." Eliza suggested.

"Can't I take her with me Eliza?" I asked, slowly.

"No, Zoto swore he would never lay eyes on her again, after what she did, he still hasn't forgiven her, heck I don't think he will ever do that! How about you take her to Vecrosity and have Bianca look after her." Inquired Eliza, who got along well with Bianca, ever since they went on a mission together, and Eliza had given Bianca pointers for her love interest.

"Good idea." I said before turning to Callie and saying, "I am going to take you to my home planet Vecrosity, don't worry, I am sure you will like it." Then I teleported her and I out of the camp and to my palace.

"Wow." Was her first word.

"I know, do you like it?" I probed.

"It, it's amazing! So light and open!"

"Yes I guess it is; oh here's Bianca," I said gesturing towards Bianca who smiled then turned to me, "Give her a tour round the palace until I am back, anything she wants give it to her."

"Yes Master." Bianca replied before shaking Callie's hand who looked utterly confused, I whispered in her ear, "I will be back soon." Before vanishing.

**Ok what do you think? Please review! I love reading your reviews! **

**Pheo xxx**


	19. Tension

**Hope you enjoy it! Review review!**

Percy

I walked into the throne room, aware that all eyes were fixed on me, I then bowed to Zoto and took my place on my throne. In the throne room there were 9 thrones which sat: Zoto, Haileathe, Eliza, Sierra, Bamus, Liera, Zack, Kye and I. We sat in silence for a minute or two, sizing each other up and preparing to scream at each other to put our points across, then I cleared my throat and began.

"I trust you have been informed, all of you about how I have discovered my identity." In which they all nodded, and Eliza spoke up.

"The council has been informed of every event, but we are not here to talk to you about your revealed identity; we would like to discuss the important matter concerning Caliga, your soul mate."

I let this sink in, why couldn't they just forgive her? Couldn't they see the goodness in her heart? At the mention of Caliga they all stiffened and Zoto glared menacingly around the room. Why would they act like that?

"That is my business, and is none of yours."

"Of course it is our business! Do you know the state of your galaxy when you left? Eliza had to work overtime and your citizens became depressed!" Zack screamed.

"Yes and moreover, you caused the whole universe into disarray; it took a millennia to get over your death!" Liera stated.

"So don't say it is none of our business Persemis, because we do not want it happening again!" Zack continued.

I didn't know what to say, though I bowed my head in shame, after all, these people were just trying to protect me, and I couldn't stay mad at them.

"She has changed," I started and they all coughed loudly though I carried on grudgingly still, "I know you believe that she is pure evil, but not to me, now enough of this matter. I want to know whether any of you freed Callie's spirit." I finished and all their eyes grew wide.

"Why would we ever do that Persemis?" Zoto asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know, but someone freed her spirit, and I think I know who did it."

"Malum." Kye said and all grew silent and cold.

"If he wants Callie on his side, then it is true that he is building an army." I stated.

"Well I guess we have to make sure that he will never have her." Eliza said.

"But what if he has already found her and she is a spy." Zack said, and everything grew quiet.

"No, that cannot be true! I will not allow it to be true." I thundered.

"I will keep her under surveillance." Kye alleged.

"What? Why can't you just give her to me to watch over?" I pledged.

"Because you are not to be trusted when being around her, maybe when the war is won you can have her but not until then." Eliza replied.

"Can I at least visit her?" I pleaded.

"Alright, but you must abide by these rules Persemis. You must." Eliza said.

When the conference had finished all the beings vanished into thin air leaving Zoto and I standing there, with Haileathe on her throne knitting. At first there was an awkward silence, but that was broken suddenly when I voiced a question that was in my head.

"Zoto, why didn't you tell me who I really was?"

"Well child, it seemed best, you have to learn to figure things out for yourself, as we might not always be there to help you in every situation" He replied, regarding me with a stern, fatherly expression.

"Zoto! Stop staring at the boy like that, he is already confused enough." Haileathe said in an affectionate tone.

"Go back to your knitting Haileathe." Zoto said with a chuckle.

"Now Percy, do you know that I am your soul father?" Zoto asked, a smile playing on his face.

"Yes, I do believe that that came up in Zack and I's conversation." I said simply.

"Well now you know, though I know it must be hard for you to think of me as a father in this early stage, and with the fact that you already have a father who is a God on Earth. Do not worry son, all will become clear soon, and maybe one day you will look upon me as a fatherly figure, like you did all those years ago." Zoto stated and I smiled.

"Thanks Zoto."

"My pleasure, anytime you need someone to confide in, call on Zoto." He said with a smirk and I laughed, then exited the hall and went to the city hall, where all the chancellors and politicians sat; they needed to be informed of the war that was yet to come.

Callie

Percy….. My soul mate, my love, my happily ever after! I knew from the moment we kissed that we were meant to be together, I know that we haven't known each other for that long, however I feel safe and whole when I am with him and I gravitate towards him subconsciously. I know many would want him for his looks; his power and galaxy, but I couldn't care less about those things, I know that were meant to be together.

Bianca seemed like a nice girl, she smiled a lot and talked about her beloved Harry, who she was proud to say she was going to marry.

"I have got to start planning the wedding immediately, hmm I wonder if Lord Persemis let us have the ceremony in this hall, instead of the church where everyone else gets married. I mean this hall is amazing, more so than the church and well it is so big and we have many people to invite, say are you dating anyone?" She asked me, suddenly realising that she was babbling a bit.

"Umm no not at the moment, I don't think." I replied truthfully, and Bianca narrowed her eyes sceptically.

"Well you can't fool me! I have seen the way Percy looks at you and you him, and I cannot honestly believe that there is another bond as strong as yours! I mean you two are practically radiating love!" Bianca shouted smiling whilst I shook my head in embarrassment.

"I am sure he does not like me as much as I like him." I stated truthfully.

"Oh nonsense! He looked like he would do anything for you, and trust me, it is a good thing, I am glad he finally found someone, after having his heart broken by Annabeth, he deserves happiness, you just have to make sure you give it to him. If you don't, then the army will come after you." She said and I shivered involuntarily, that was a scary thought.

"Are you sure? I have always thought that he never got over Annabeth." I replied in a shy tone.

"What are you saying, girl? He hasn't felt anything for her in 10 years, he was only really upset about the betrayal; they were growing apart anyway. Now can you just wait here, I will get you a drink, then introduce you to the guard." Then she left.

After Bianca left, I had a brief time to ponder what she had meant with her words. What did she mean? Maybe Percy liked me after all! Though I was interrupted abruptly out of my fantasies by a figure in a dark cloak. She advanced towards me keeping in with the shadows.

"Caliga! Long-time no see then!" The figure, who turned out to be a girl with her high pitched voice said, her hood low so I could not see her face.

"I do not know who you are, please; remove your hood so that I can see you clearer." Then the girl, who looked about 13, removed her pitch black hood and stared at me with hard, calculating hazel eyes.

"I still have no clear who you are, girl." I said squinting at her, trying to access memory from my previous life.

"Why I am shocked! And most disappointed, how could you forget me? Do you think that my face is easily forgettable? I didn't before today!" She said with a laugh and then I scrutinized her image and took certain prominent features out. She looked like Percy in a weird way, with the same nose, mouth and pitch black hair colour, though it was styled in a pixie cut, though her piercing eyes looked also very familiar. They were my eyes.

She was wearing a pitch black coat with heavy black make-up, she looked so deadly and dangerous that I took a step backwards, for in her eyes I saw something, anger, pain, fear nothing good, only evil.

"What? I don't understand?" I stated trying to think of all possibilities, who could this child be?

"My name is Pheara, I am your daughter."

**What do you think of that cliff hanger? Do you like the story? Please let me know : )**

**Again the 100****th**** reviewer gets a wish, if I can do it! : )**

**Sorry guys for the short chapter, also I cannot update for a week as I am going to Venice but please review! Pheo xxx**


	20. Impossible

**Ok sorry I haven't posted in a while, I will try to post more but I have another story going so it is difficult to manage everything, but I am getting better at it so bear with : ) **

Callie

There I stood, not knowing what to think or feel, I was confused, so stared blankly at her and beckoned for an explanation. This was not possible, nor was it true, I was 16! (No matter how small I looked.) And I could not remember anything that would support the statement. She did not however say anything, she looked down at the floor and everything seemed to grow colder.

"What? How-how is that possible, that-no that is not true, I mean how can that be true?" I screamed, my voiced screeching up 2 octaves. She glared at me, her heavy make-up helped to show her prominent features that were so like mine.

"Believe it or not it is true, would you like me to explain?" She asked, her eyes blazing, I involuntarily flinched at the stare that was so cold. Unable to speak by the intensity I nodded once.

"Ok so it was about, hmm 50 million years ago when you were first secretly dating Persemis, Lord of the water galaxy, but you were the queen of darkness, and you were evil. Your relationship with him created new emotions: fear (of losing each other) pain (when you were not together)and anger. These feelings that you and Persemis felt manifested me into the universe; a small innocent baby with a mother set on taking over the universe. You had no time for me, and so left me in an orphanage on the planet Sazari, there I grew up with other children, so much bigger and stronger than me, yet they feared me. They would not speak to me, they didn't even acknowledge my existence, and so I grew up a lonely, unhealthy child, set on revenge for the one who had left me in the dark." She finished, glaring at me.

For a moment I could not move my mouth, nor could I manage to move any part of my frozen body, before in a shaky voice I replied, "And who was your father?"

She surprised me by laughing, a high yet cold laugh that unsettled me. "And I thought you were clever! My father of course is Persemis, not that he knew about me, and you want to know how I found this information out? I was visited by a very peculiar being, who told me this information, and his name was Malum, Lord of evil."

"I was at the orphanage when he visited me, he said that he was amazed at the power I beheld and at once unlocked my soul, turning me into a powerful being. I was confused at first, and all I could think about was how to do good with my powers; but Malum thankfully washed away all those feelings, he trained me until I became a dark, emotionless being who would one day rise and become ruler of the entire galaxy." She said with an evil smirk.

"You-you can't! You're not powerful enough, and besides, why would you want to?" I asked.

"Revenge." She uttered in a sweet voice and for a moment I thought she was compassionate, and capable of love, when she suddenly laughed once more.

"I have been waiting for my encounter with you, actually looking forward to it, and this is what I see? You are pathetic, I wished to see the dark, cold mother, who left me in the mud. But no, I see you, who isn't capable of hurting a fly!" She screamed, amusement in her eyes, but suddenly my anger flared, creating a wave of energy that should have forced her against the wall.

She smiled, "Good, though not enough to beat me, I guess you have just come back after your reincarnation, but behold the true extent of my abilities!" and then her eyes blazed a frightening black and I was thrown backwards onto the floor of what was a throne room, well it was dark, only lit up by the burning fires ignited with the screams of dying people, it was damp on the floor and I rolled over to see Pheara walking the onyx steps and siting on a high throne.

"Welcome to my galaxy, Caliga a place of fear, anger and pain, you should feel at home here. Marter, feulay bring me my sword." She said to the guards at the doors, she looked at me then, and I screamed in agony, it was like nothing else I had felt and all I wanted was to die.

"Do you like it here Callie? I modelled it myself! Do you like the way when you look into the fires you see your own fears? Do you like it when you look into my eyes, and experience endless pain and suffering? Well that's how it felt to be me for the first 13 years of my life, every moment was in agony, if I could not release that pain, and anger onto other people, that is where I would be now, but Malum taught me how to do it! And let me tell you a secret! I am more powerful than Malum. He follows my orders, not that he knows of course, I am more silent than the night he doesn't know I am controlling him nor will he ever know! He is my puppet, a distraction for then I will strike at the heart or Nebukan, and everything shall be mine." She said, whispering the last part, whilst I satared at her with horror filled eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Why we are in my galaxy, Storma."

"How come the Chaos beings know nothing of this place?"

"Ha because it is hidden by an exploding star, they will never find us, nor will ever know that we are here."

"Well I don't think you thought of me then. I will tell them."

"Even if I let you go they would never believe you."

Before I could reply, the two guards walked back in again, caring a sword, at once Pheara's face lit up like a child who got a new toy to play with and she ran forward to get it.

"What's that?" I asked, curious over the love she felt for the object.

"It is my salvation." She declared with a smirk. "This is my sword made out of the most powerful known substance, Serendibite, though this sword was forged with other elements, thus making it and its owner the most powerful being in existence."

I could only stare in shock and fear at her, then she advanced towards me, taking the sword out of her guards hands and closing in on me with speed, then she laid the sword onto my arm, and with the tip wrote _For Evil_. I screamed, but that wasn't the worst part, if anyone saw that they would definitely think I was a spy for Malum and kill me, for those were Malum's recorded last words.

Then she threw me back through a vortex, and suddenly I was back on Persemis's planet, though I was crying and shaking at what I had just witnessed, I hid in the shadows, for I knew I could never be trusted again.

**Okay, again sorry for the short chapter, it's just lately I have been very busy, and I have to choose what I will do for GCSEs soon and I am still deciding anyways, um I would like to set up a poll to ask who Pheara should end up with either:**

**Apollo (My personal fav for some odd reason.)**

**Zeus**

**Hermes**

**Ares**

**Kronos**

**Eros (cupid)**

**Or any other person : )**

**Please review…. Pheo : P**


	21. What is to fear?

**Hope you like this chapter, sorry its confusing.**

Pheara

**Pheara's life so far**

Fear causes pain, pain can lead to anger and anger can lead to suffering.

Those are the emotions I was born from, they are the things that feed me, without them I would be weak, probably screaming, and writhing in pain, my very existence trying to feed of my own suffering.

I was a mere baby when I first arrived at Crawford Orphanage, apparently left on the steps on a rainy day, without out a note or any warning in advance, with only a thin piece of linen keeping me warm. I could have died that very night from the cold, if not for the maid, who opened the door and took me inside. There I grew up with the other children, though for some reason I never fit in….

_I was sitting on a window sill staring out at the plain countryside, whilst the other inhabitants of the orphanage were outside playing. I heard the maid talking to the boys and girls who had stopped their game as soon as the maid walked out._

"_Where is Ara?" The maid asked the boys politely, that was the name she had thought of when I was born, she had named me, for she was the one who found me._

"_How are we supposed to know?" One boy rudely replied._

"_Won't you allow her to join in your game?"_

"_Even if she wanted too, I wouldn't want her to play with us." One boy said and the maid's eyes flashed in curiosity._

"_Now why would that be Jeffery? Don't you like Ara?" The maid said, her anger rising._

"_Sorry Miss, it's just, it's just that she, she scares us." Whatever the maid was expecting she didn't expect that, her eyes narrowed and she beckoned for an explanation, the boy however didn't continue, and so a girl stood in for him._

"_Miss, it's not like we don't like her, it's not that at all, it's just that she is weird, in a sense, and she has an aura that is so dark and menacing, we find it impossible to be around her and not scared of her; and boy, have you seen those eyes of hers?"_

"_That is enough! Molly you are on washing duty, for such a dreadful lie." _

"_But Miss! Molly is right!" The other kids shouted, however the maid disregarded them._

"_I don't know all the details of what you kids have been through, though I do not think that any of you here have dealt as much as Ara, you know little of the pain, that has been scolded into her mind at being abandoned at birth, with so little a cloth laid upon her in a cold night, I expected better of you children; for not one of you was abandoned at birth, with so little care." At that the maid turned to walk away only the smallest child's voice broke out._

"_But Miss, do you not remember Charlie?" everyone froze._

"_What do you mean, Johnny?" The maid asked._

"_You were told, by us that he died due to a heart attack, were you not?" He asked the maid, ignoring the protests of the other children, who were trying to communicate him to stop, he wouldn't however. "But what you didn't ask was the cause, which we all knew too well, but we all knew that no one would ever believe us."_

"_What are you getting at Johnny?"_

"_She killed him!" He blurted out and everyone stared at him in horror._

"_Shut-up Johnny!" The kids cried, but he continued._

"_It was in the dead of night, we woke to the sounds of his screams, and there he sat on the bed, staring into her eyes, as she too was upright and very much awake, he then collapsed and started to jerk around uncontrollably; and she made no effort to help or aid him, only sat there a satisfied expression on her face, and suddenly, she was no longer the scrawny looking unfed child, she looked __**alive**__." At first there was a period of silence but that was broke by the maid's angered voice._

"_All of you inside! Johnny, that is the last time I will stand still and hear you make such horrible accusations about Ara, she is a smart, sweet, lovely girl, who has never done anything to make you hate her so, I will be sending a letter to Dr Morris if I hear such nonsense again, and maybe you can live with him, although you turned down his offer of adoption so abruptly."_

_The maid then turned around and stalked into the hall, where she suddenly paused, looking at me on the window sill, knowing that I had heard everything the boys had said._

"_Ara, my dear, I am sorry you had to hear that nonsense." She said, emotion evident in her voice._

"_But it's true." I replied, not moving to turn around and look at her, nor her reaction._

"_My dear, what is true?" The maid said._

"_I did kill Charlie." I replied, my voice still casual, still looking out at the countryside._

"_What are you talking about Ara?" The maid asked, confused but with scared realisation in her voice._

"_I was hungry, so surely you cannot blame me." I said with a smirk, I was hungry now, so hungry that I could barely control myself, although I did not want to kill the maid, the monster inside of me was breaking down the cage._

"_Ara, I am confused, are you going along with their little joke?"_

"_No, it is no joke Miss." And I turned to look her in the eye, she screamed and dropped to the floor, part of me was shocked at myself, but another part was longing for more, her screams fed me, and the dark circles under my eyes slowly vanished, my lips grew colour, and weren't so white anymore and my skin became more tanned._

_The children ran in and saw the maid screaming, I stood above her; a triumphant grin resting on my face, and they turned to look at me in fear, not knowing that their fear is what made me more powerful. Though I was suddenly interrupted by a man in a black cloak entering the room, I stopped torturing the maid for a moment and looked into his dark eyes._

"_My name is Malum, I have been looking for you…."_

**After Callie left**

I sat on my high throne, enjoying a feast as the people downstairs in the torture chambers cried for mercy. I smiled a cold, satisfied smile and lifted my black goblet which had a substance I drank called Seren, it burned my throat, but every pain I felt increased my powers, and it was worth it, for I had no heart, I was cold, and evil, finally I felt complete.

There was a sharp knock at the door and I put done my goblet and put the sword back into its scabbard round my waist then i turned around to see Malum.

"Malum, why are you here? I trust our plan is still underway." I asked, my eyes narrowing at the thought of a damaged plan.

"Um, I am here to ask you where my sword is." He stated, his dark voice commanding, I smiled.

"Your sword! Your sword Malum? Why didn't you know that it is actually mine?" I said in my beautiful high pitched voice.

He frowned, and did the mistake of looking into my eyes, and I seized the opportunity and began to control him, kind of like hypnotizing someone.

"No go Malum, go make preparations for the upcoming battle, they are to be strong if we are to beat Persemis." And at that he left and I got up from my throne and walked towards the mirror in the back of my throne room.

I was beautiful, but in a dark, unnatural way, my hair was straight (though it used to be curly)and styled so I had a layered fringe in my face. I had rather thick eyebrows, which somehow made me look more serious, thus more beautiful. My harsh features were admired through my galaxy and I had played with many men's hearts, though I had always used them in horrible ways, most of them didn't last a day, before I killed them. I had no interest in love, nor did I believe in it that much, I had never seen true love, nor had even bothered to look. I was curvy, a change from what I once was: a thin, unnourished child with a white complexion and dark circles under my eyes that suggested that I was sick.

I always wore heavy make-up, to make me look more intimidating, and to make my eyes a more prominent feature in my face. For some reason I was proud of my eyes, although I had inherited them from my estranged mother. I was wearing a black ruffled dress and my usual black silk cloak, the dress was short at the front then trailed behind, coming down to my feet. At that the door opened and another figure entered.

"Pheara, my friend it has been so long." The comer said and I smiled a brilliant, happy smile, my only friend in creation had come to see me.

"Phoebe! Oh what news have you of Persemis? Have you any information on him?" I asked the titan of the moon and mystery, who smiled back.

"Pheara, do not fear," at that I cracked a smile -which I hardly ever do- "I have not failed you, now after you freed me from Tatarus, I have kept an eye out for a disturbance in the void, it was evident that around 27 years ago he escaped the void and was born a demigod son of Poseidon, there he conquered many challenges and known enemies and rose a hero, and I am guessing you know all of this already?" She said analysing my face.

"Yes though, the details I was not aware of, I wanted to know why my father is so attached to Earth."

"Well that is simple, it was where he was reborn, it is where many of his friends are, his new mother, father, and he obviously adores the place he grew up." I pondered this, then came up with a new plan.

"Phoebe, I need a favour."

"Anything my friend, anything."

"I want you to take my place running my galaxy whilst I make a trip to Earth." I stated and watched as her face change, she looked surprised and cautious.

"The more I know about my enemies, the easier it is to beat them." I said, though inside I was a little curious still, at why Persemis would hold love for such a simple, boring planet that had not progressed that much.

"Very well Pheara, now I heard that you had an encounter with Caliga. Is it true, and what have you done to her?" I laughed a cold laugh.

"Yes, it is true, and don't worry, I have paid her back for my abandonment, even if she doesn't know it yet. Now keep my galaxy in order won't you? I hate it when you return to find a place untidy."

And at that I vanished, transporting myself onto Earth where I landed in an dark alley way, I immediately felt weaker as there was not as much pain here than in my realm, I couldn't see Persemis' love for the place, but maybe that was due to the fact that I was in the wrong place.

I came out of the alley way, into a street, that was deserted, apart from two big men who had beer cans in their hands and were laughing hysterically, I smiled and walked in their direction, hungry, though it was apparent that they were not scared of me, I inwardly cringed, I had never not been feared in my life! I was deeply offended by their lack of fear, but eager to change things so I smiled a dazzling smile and their eyes looked me over then they walked cockily towards me, not knowing that they would be the ones to die tonight.

Though as I thought this, there was suddenly a bright light, that instantly killed the 2 men, I growled, my eyes narrowing in annoyance at the newcomer, who was a God.

Percy

I travelled back to my planet and immediately started to search for Callie, though suddenly a shock ran through my body, and for the first time in 10 years; I was scared.

**What do you think? Are you getting bored with the story, or would you like me to continue, please review because if you don't I will never know! **

**If you would like to add any ideas they will be appreciated: p**

**Okay so please carry on to vote whether you want:**

**Apollo**

**Hermes**

**Ares**

**Kronos**

**Or anyone else to be paired with Pheara, because next chapter it will be incorporated into the story. Also how are you liking the story line , because I understand that sometimes, stories can get way to weird, how is mine fairing?**

**Please Review **

**Pheo :p**


	22. Aura

**Please review!**

**Here is the next chapter of the story, read and enjoy!**

**Pheara**

The light dimmed and standing in front of me was a man with sandy coloured hair, and a smile that could light up the world. I scowled, stupid Gods, they always think they are so powerful, but they know nothing of power. He looked at me cheerily, like he expected me to break into applause, but I did not; and then the smile gradually withdrew from his face and became confused.

"Why the frown, pretty girl? I just saved you from those monstrous men." He said obviously considering if I was in shock or something.

"Those people wouldn't have harmed me; I could deal with them myself." I stated, and began to walk off, in a random direction, but he just followed me.

"The name's Apollo." He said, trying to keep up with my fast pace. He seemed disappointed when I didn't respond so continued, "Yeah and I am also the sun God." He smiled a bright smile and I looked away before answering.

"Why are you following me Apollo?" I asked annoyed.

"Hmm, you're different to the other girls I saved before, you are far more dark and mysterious."

"So there have been many girls you have saved? How many of them have became your lover? I expect this is your usual chat-up line, and for the record you didn't save me, in fact you kind of deprived me of a meal." I said, and then mentally scolded myself, why oh why would you say that?

"I don't know what you are talking about, but if you want I can take you out to dinner, you look like you need some cheering up." He said and I stopped and looked into his eyes, was he seriously asking me to dinner? Wait, more importantly was I considering saying yes? I examined my feelings and thoughts while I stared into his bright eyes, and then I noticed something, why wasn't I feeling the pain? This was not normal….

"Hey pretty girl, you in there?" He edged, waving a hand over my eyes, I flinched.

"Yes." I blurted out quickly, and he smiled.

"Of course, you couldn't resist me." He said with a grin.

"No," I started, "It's because I am hungry." I replied with a laugh at his face. Oh no! What is happening to me, stupid, stupid aura of his!

"Hmm, you are very different indeed; I sense with my awesome powers that you are troubled? Or maybe too serious, one or the other." He acknowledged, then suddenly gasped looking down at my clothing, "Why are you wearing just black? Girl you really need some sunshine in that outfit, and also in those eyes." He said looking into my eyes, wait, looking into my eyes, why wasn't he writhing in pain? My brow furrowed and I turned away.

"Aren't you going to pick up on my reaction to "Hello I am Apollo, the sun God."" I alleged in a really good impression of his voice, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was coming to that." He said, looking bashful.

"Well what have you concluded about me?" I asked.

"Well you're kind of weird, so you might be a demigod, or something else. Long lost Titan? I think not, but then again, I have been wrong in the past. Ahhh, I feel a haiku coming!" wait, what did he just say? I HATE poetry!

"Wait sto-." But I couldn't finish my sentence.

"As the cold wind doth blow, I save a maiden from certain death, then take her out to dinner." He finished, looking around to look at me, he was again waiting for me to burst into applause. When I did not comply, he said, "Not a fan of poetry, I see. But love is not love with a..!" I cut him off.

"No I am most definitely not a fan of poetry, it drives me insane! Love does not exist!" I screamed, and he turned to look at me weirdly, like I had gone loco, heck I probably had.

"Of course love exists! It's everywhere, and with the addition of poetry, no love could be finer." He replied.

"Love is actually to do with trust of a certain person, tainted with a mix of emotions, created in the lab of a human." I replied. He stared at me wordlessly for a while, and I shifted nervously under his fixed gaze, I didn't know why I was acting different, but I was sure it had something to do with that aura of his.

"I do not believe that a girl with such a pretty face could be so doubtful of the magic that is love, I have seen many a pretty girl; but none who have not been heart-broken before, or have not been in love. You however are serious. You do know no love!" He exclaimed, with a furrowed brow, I sighed, why was I still talking to this guy? The answer is clear; a voice said in my head, you like him.

"I have no reason to believe in love, as it does not exist." He barked a laugh.

"You're impossible! But maybe this will change your thoughts." He whispered, leaning down and kissing my lips, I stayed still in shock then after a moment began to kiss back, dammit, why was I doing that? I pulled away, resisting the urge to continue, and with a frightened look on my face vanished. Before I left I looked into Apollo's eyes and saw everything I ever wanted before I turned evil, and the weird thing was, I was content.

**Apollo**

As I walked into the Olympus throne room I felt a mixture of emotions, I still did not know what had happened, between me and the alley girl, I didn't even catch her name. Wait a second? Since when did I care what girl's names are? I prefer to date and ditch, I know harsh way to put it but I am a God, I usually just help people get over the loss of loved ones. Anyway, back to the question, why did this girl seem so special; she had a dark aura surrounding her, she had black hair and she was wearing just black; and she hated poems and the idea of love. How could she be the girl for me?

I was still trying to figure that out when everyone looked at me, and I realized I had walked over to my throne without noticing and the council had commenced and they had obviously just asked me a question, me being to obsessed over my thoughts, had completely missed the question.

"Hmmm, Lord Zeus?" I said causing all the Gods and Goddesses to gape at me.

"Apollo, were you not paying attention?" Zeus asked.

"No sorry, I needed to organise my thoughts." I replied, yawning merrily. Athena scowled at me.

"You know nothing of organisation Apollo!" She said angrily.

"Jeez Athena! You need to cool off! Poseidon would you please?" I asked.

"My pleasure." Poseidon said as he drenched Athena in water, she growled and took out her blade ready to kill Poseidon, but Zeus stood up and stopped it.

"On to more pressing matters, why is Apollo thinking?"

"Oooooh maybe he looked into the future, and saw that he will probably die, and he is thinking of ways to get around it." Hermes said triumphantly.

"Such a creative suggestion Hermes, nor relevant, or useful though."

"Maybe he's in love!" Aphrodite alleged quietly, and I paled. "You see?" She added, while the others acknowledged my face.

"Who is it my brother?" Hermes asked when we were suddenly interrupted by the doors opening and Percy walking in.

"Hello Percy!" I said eagerly trying to avoid the other's questions.

"Hi Apollo." He replied smiling up at me.

"What's wrong Percy?" Asked Poseidon.

"Well Zack thought it a good idea; you know to relieve stress, so he sent me here, while the others investigate more into the matter of Malum. I am annoyed because he will not let me help." The Gods all nodded their heads knowingly.

"And where is Callie Percy?" Aphrodite asked smiling at him, at that Percy looked down; obviously not liking the fact we knew everything.

"Once I returned from the meeting I searched for her, unfortunately she has been condemned to stay the course of this coming war under surveillance of Kye. So I will not get to see her continuously." He replied, sorrow melting into his eyes.

"So what will you do, in the course of your stay?" Zeus asked.

"Well I thought maybe I could help down at camp half-blood." At that we all stared at him wordlessly, him the all-powerful being going to a camp to help our children? I looked at him sceptically.

"There are other things you can do, my boy." Poseidon said.

"Yeah, but I want to go back there, to the place the madness, that is my life started, also I might find some demigods fit to join my army." Percy answered.

"Are you sure, Son?" Poseidon questioned.

"Positive, though first, may I intrude on your council meeting? I wish to know everything that has happened since my untimely departure."

"Okay well first there was the abrupt yet rather entertaining divorce of Poseidon and Amphitrite." Hermes started.

"Followed shortly by a new hero arising at camp Half-blood, demigod daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson."

"What?" screamed Percy, "Why wasn't I aware of this, I have a sister? How long was I away?"

"Not 4 days, this child was born after your first departure, 10 years ago." Hera answered.

"And who raised her? I was aware only of the fact my mother spent 10 years searching for me." Percy asked.

"I raised her." Artemis started and Percy turned to look at her, beckoning for more information, "She was but a child however my hunter's and I raised her, not a full huntress, but as loyal as you are Percy. Now she wanted to know where her brother had grown up and left the hunt to join camp."

"She has achieved much Percy, through her years, she is only nine and had already battled a hydra and won, she is much like you." Hera said.

"I must meet her." Percy said.

"On with other news there is to be a wedding, that of your mother and Poseidon." Hermes told Percy.

"An event I must attend."

"Oh and we think that Apollo might _like_ someone." Aphrodite squealed, and my eyes widened, not back to this subject! Percy, smirking turned to me.

"Who is it Apollo?" He asked. I panicked and at the same time vanished into thin air.

**Pheara**

I vanished and appeared in some strawberry fields, was this the legendry camp half-blood? I smirked, thinking of the mischief and trouble I could cause for a little bit of fun, I needed to find out more about my father and this was the best place; so I changed myself from a girl who looked about 16, 17 to a girl who looked no older than 15. I trudged up the strawberry hill till I saw a tree with a golden fleece on it.

"Who are you and how did you get into camp?" a voice questioned, I turned around to see a girl middle-aged with blond hair, a ring on her finger.

"My name is…. Ara, I am a demigod, my mother told me to come to this place, the monsters was chasing me, I was so _scared_." I said careful not to overact, her intelligent eyes questioned it for a second then she relaxed.

"You poor thing! Let me get Chiron, you are to have hot chocolate immediately, my name is Annabeth, and wait. Why do you look 15? The Gods should have claimed you by now."

"Annabeth?" A voice called, and I was soon face to face with a girl about nine years old in an orange camp t-shirt.

"Hello Leah, meet Ara, a new addition to camp half-blood." Leah was a girl who was tall for her age, with long black hair and startling green eyes, her skin was tanned and she had a moon shaped tattoo sort of thing on her arm. She was really pretty, and was obviously already a leader at the camp despite her age.

"Ara, nice to meet you, I am Leah, camp leader." The girl said, as she led the way to camp, I followed her, analysing everything I could about the place, trying to mask my dark, menacing aura into a simple demigods. She gave me a tour of the camp first with Annabeth trailing behind; the girl was very mature for her age, and very confident. Finally the tour ended where we stopped at a house.

"This is the big house, the place we go to have council meetings etc. Let's go and see Chiron."

"Chiron?" I asked in my sweet voice.

"Our trainer, he's a centaur; he's been teaching heroes, for gods know how long! He taught Heracles, Achilles and my brother, the greatest hero who ever lived!"

"Your brother?"

"Yes the great Percy Jackson, my brother." We then entered the house to see Chiron the centaur playing a game with a plump dude who was drinking coke.

"Ahh, Leah, what news have you?" the centaur asked then looking at me.

"Annabeth found this demigod, at the border of the camp, she says her name is Ara."

"Ara, ehh, nice to meet you, and I believe you already know about Gods and Goddesses, pray you tell us your story." He said.

"Well, my father, was a g-god I think, or that's what my mother told me when I was 12. She said my father was a powerful god, and I-I believed her, but soon, too soon, the monsters came after my mother and I, we spent years hiding from the monsters, she tried to get me here, but she was kill-killed, and I was forced to carry on the journey al-alone." I lied easily, they then glanced at me looking sympathetic, but Chiron who I suspected had seen many demigods lay unconvinced of my dramatic story.

"The foolish mother, that always gets them killed." The plump man said without any care.

"You are an abominable God Dionysus! You have no idea what we demigods have to deal with, and that is without you trying to make our lives hell!" Leah shouted pulling out a gold sword, and pointing it at Dionysus, who didn't seem fussed.

"You are too much like your brother, Lilo, I suggest you learn some manners."

"I will if you learn how to keep your mouth shut for eternity!" Then a figure walked in throught the door, a man in a cloak who was about 16, 17 he had black hair and green eyes he smiled at the scene. I did not know who he was.

"Percy, my boy, I am so glad you have returned!"

"Yes Chiron! I heard I had a little sister, and could not wait to meet her!" He said, his eyes searching the room until he found Leah.

"Percy? Are you my long lost brother?" Leah asked, cautiously yet still delighted.

"Yes, I have returned!"

**And what do you think? Please review! Pheo :p**


	23. History repeats itself

Leah (percy's 9 yr old sister)

After a moment of stunned silence I ran over to my older brother and hugged him; I felt like I already knew him, which I did not, I had seen many pictures of him, and been amazed at the stories of him the campers liked to tell around the burning camp fire, but I had never met him. This saddened me deeply, and I was not aware that he even knew of my existence, when I came back from my long quest 3 days ago, my father had visited me telling me that my long lost brother had made a surprising appearance. At first I was extremely annoyed not to be informed of his arrival and brought to see him straight away, but my father said that he had left abruptly, due to an emergency meeting or something. I was devastated that I had missed my (what I thought was) only opportunity to see my brother.

My brother and I looked a lot alike, we had the same colour hair, eyes, we had the same jaw, nose, in fact I could hardly spot a difference, apart from gender. Though as he turned his head, I caught sight of one of the only things that was different about us; he had a scar on the side of his head, barely noticeable head on, however it somewhat ruined the image of perfection around him, it opened a new window, where I could see more scars; pain, hatred, envy, fear which were all evident in his green eyes.

"Hi brother, my name is Leah." I said, smiling at him. Annabeth had left to teach some young campers how to fire arrows but smiled at Percy on her way out, this irritated me.

"And I am Percy, so you are my real sister, huh?" He said slowly, like he couldn't believe it himself.

"Yeah, pleased to meet you, I have heard all about you brother, you have got to teach me some wicked sword moves!" I said excitedly and he turned to look at me, amazed.

"You are far too young to be wielding a sword," Then turning to Chiron asking, "Isn't she?"

"No, Percy, she just returned from her first quest 3 days ago, of course I did have my doubts about sending nine year old out on a quest, but Artemis taught her well, in fact she was completely flawless in her quest, all the right things done, she is much like you Percy. Only she plans ahead, and _usually_ does what she is told." He complied looking at me.

"Well what's left but to show me your skills with a sword, young one?" He said smilingly, my eyes narrowed.

"I am not that young!"

"You're nine! I didn't make it to camp half-blood till I was 12, and didn't achieve the position of camp leader till I was 16!" He replied.

"Percy, Leah is camp leader." Chiron said.

"What? But she is nine!" He replied.

"As your younger sister, we expected a lot from her, and she has complied, in honour of you as well, seeing as she reminds us of you, she was made camp leader, along with the fact that she is currently the best fighter here." Chiron said knowingly, Percy turned his head around the room, his eyes finally landing on Ara, in the corner, along with Mr D who was abnormally quiet.

"Who might you be?" He inquired of Ara, and she raised her head, her dazzling hazel eyes avoiding his gaze, when he saw her eyes I saw his eyes widen a tiny bit, I wonder what the cause of that was.

"I am Ara, I just arrived here." She said.

"Well maybe you could come down to the arena with us, if you want to learn how to wield a sword I can teach you, in fact Chiron, can I, whilst I am here give the campers lessons?" He asked, shocking both Chiron and I and surprisingly Ara, she looked like she hadn't seen anyone do something nice before.

"Why of course Percy."

"Cool, I hate not to be of use, shall we proceed down to the arena?" He asked.

"Wait, If I were you I would pick up Nico and Thalia, I think they are at archery, and I think they want to see you, along with Annabeth." I saw Percy sigh, and couldn't blame him, I had heard what Annabeth did, and although I was originally friends with her, once I had found out about what she did, I had grown to dislike her a little bit, I am glad my brother has moved on, and they were friends, but maybe it still hurt my brother a fraction to be around her.

"Alright let's go." My brother said.

We walked down to archery where we found Nico and Thalia along with Annabeth teaching some young half-bloods how to fire an arrow.

"Hi Nico, and Thals, how are you?" He asked walking up to them, they gasped and turned around, smiles creeping into their faces the moment they saw him.

"Long time no see Percy! I am so glad you are back, I see you met your sister, we were going to tell you, but then we thought that we should leave into the hands of, you know, your father or some one, also she was on a quest at the time." Thalia started.

"Yeah don't worry about it, hey, I was just going with my sister and this new camper to go and fight in the arena, do you and your class that you are teaching want to come?" Percy asked.

Nico and Thalia's eyes lit up excitingly, "Yeah! Let's go!" they said at the same time. When we arrived we saw that some of the campers had already gathered due to someone passing the information that the hero of Olympus was here, people had come to watch, which was fine by me.

"Ok I was thinking the first people to spar should be the new girl and Nico." Thalia said smirking.

"Oh come on Thalia don't be so mean! Ara shouldn't have to duel one of our best fighters first! It isn't fair." Annabeth defended, though Ara didn't look to fussed, there was something about her, maybe she had experience from somewhere else, because suddenly I feared for Nico.

"Well I wouldn't consider _Nico _to be one of the best fighters here, but alright how about Bess from Ares? She is around the same age." Thalia said.

"Age has nothing to do with it, it is all about experience." Annabeth replied stiffly, but was interrupted by Ara.

"Well how about I go against you, Annabeth?" Ara suggested and we all looked at her strangely, she did not just challenge Annabeth, did she?

"Wha- What?" Annabeth stuttered, wondering whether to be offended, or amused.

"Well if age has nothing to do with it, then surely I should be able to match you." Ara said strongly.

"Yes, yes I did, but I also mentioned the amount of experience."

"Experience," Ara repeated in a trance, "I have had much of that in the past year or so, so I challenge you to a duel, I need some fun." She supposed, Annabeth looked enraged, but determined to prove herself, so she got her dagger and armour, hastily putting it over her head.

"Fine, I will fight you, do you have a weapon?" Annabeth, calming down slightly asked.

"Um no, though I will not need armour." Ara said confidently, angering Annabeth more.

"Um new girl? Ara? Do you have a death wish?" Nico spluttered.

"What is life without a little fun, Nico, you should never be bored of life, life is a game of chance, sometimes you lose, sometimes you win." She replied nonchalantly.

"Ara," Percy said quietly, "You can use my old sword if you want for this battle, I am not using it, and it is a good sword." Ara looked astonished once more, and nodded once looking confused. Why? Examining Ara more I saw traits about her, hard to mistake, she was confident, though had obviously not experienced anything that of a family before, which was odd, seeing as she claimed to have a loving but dead mother. This girl though, I was sure, had never had a present or nice thing happen or anything, I could see all the pain and anger inside her eyes, and her very aura saddened me.

Ara did not put on any armour, nor did she look in the least bit scared, this I observed quietly whilst everyone else was focussed on the match. Then it finally began, and the pair circled each other, well Annabeth more than Ara who was simply walking casually around. Annabeth struck with speed and precision at Ara's shoulder, but Ara moved quickly out of the way, like she knew exactly what Annabeth would do. Annabeth frowned, and stabbed air once more, her target once again changing their stance.

Annabeth growled, but Percy laughed saying, "Come on Annabeth it's just a game." And at that moment Ara struck at Annabeth and disarmed her and knocking her onto the floor. She then reached out her hand, to help Annabeth stand; Annabeth took it.

"Good match Ara, where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Annabeth asked, seeming to have gotten over her apparent prejudice.

"Oh I used to have a younger friend who constantly challenged me to sword fights when I was small." She replied and analysing her once more, I seemed convinced that it was a lie, though I shut out my suspicions, as they were not hard, probably all but a little bit of my imagination getting out of hand.

"Lucky, that, it will save you from the monsters, now how about Nico Vs. Leah and we can bet on the outcome." Thalia suggested, seeming eager for Nico to be taken down.

"That's fine with me." Nico said.

"And me." I said.

"Who usually wins this match?" I heard Ara ask Percy.

"I have never witnessed it before so I too, do not know." Percy replied.

The match began and I drew my sword: a celestial bronze gladius (shorter than a real sword) on the side of the sword, there were symbols I had learnt from the hunt and the handle had a silver moon engraved in it. Then Nico drew his stygian iron sword, a blade that looked deadly than ever, I then attacked analysing his every move, trying to find a weakness, I had duelled Nico many times 50 per cent of the time, I won, the other he won.

We duelled for about 5 minutes before he made a mistake, and I disarmed him, but when I was about to put my sword to his throat he shadow travelled behind me and I found a small dagger on my neck.

"That's cheating." I said angrily, "I thought it was no powers allowed!"

"Since when did we come up with that rule?"

"I thought it was obvious seeing as I didn't use my powers."

"Still, I win." He said with a smirk and I huffed.

"Hey Leah! That was amazing for a nine year old!" Percy shouted at me, and I turned to smile at him.

"I could have beat Nico, if I wanted to."

"Nevertheless, you were duelling a 19 year old, and I am kind of relieved that Nico won, I mean if he lost he would probably be murdered by his own father."

"Yeah but I have kicked his ass before." I replied with a laugh.

"Who next to duel?"

"How about Ara and hmmmm, Leah?" Thalia suggested and Leah looked astonished.

"Wait where is Ara?" Percy asked looking around for her.

"She's probably just gone somewhere."

"How about we start looking for her, we don't want her to wander into the forest and get eaten." Percy replied, then there was a flash of light and Apollo appeared.

"Percy we need you up on Olympus now!" He said urgently.

"Why, what happened?"

"Zeus' lightning bolt has been stolen again."

"What how did that happen? I thought after the first time….."

"I did too but you know how he is." Then Ara ran into the arena.

"Ara, where have you been? We were just about to go and search for you!" I shouted.

"Oh I am sorry, I should have told you, I thought I dropped my bracelet in the archery range, I ran back to find it." She said holding up a bracelet, then she looked at Apollo and her eyes widened. "What has happened here?"

"Apollo has come to inform us that Zeus' master bolt has once again been stolen, this time however I am guessing they were more careful, which could mean the thief is very good." Thalia said.

Apollo then looked away from Percy and looked at Ara, and I saw his eyes widen as well, his forehead creased and he was obviously about to say something when he was interrupted by Percy.

"Then let's go to Olympus."

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, hope you like the story.**

**Review Review!**

**Pheo :p**


	24. The plan unfolds

Pheara (Ara)

Stealing Zeus' lightning bolt was a sign that my mischief had begun. I knew that would issue a series of events like it did last time, whether or not it would come to the same conclusion was another thing. It was not some psychotic God who had been turned by Kronos harbouring the weapon; it was me. Therefore it would be next to impossible retrieving the lightning bolt; they would not know where to look, because they didn't even know that I existed.

Apollo, when he saw me, was obviously shaken, I saw his eyes widen, and felt mine widen too, this could be the end of my game, if he told everyone that he had seen me, well everyone would be suspicious, so using my compelling eyes, I tried to communicate with him asking him not to tell and that I would explain later.

"Then let's go to Olympus." Percy said and they all flashed into nothingness, leaving behind all of the campers and I.

"I hate it when they do that!" Thalia grumbled.

"And it's even worse now that Percy can do it!" Annabeth exclaimed whilst I examined them carefully, a nervous atmosphere had caused tension in the air, but they all tried to seem positive, if it were me who had lost something at least 15 people would be dead now.

"Right we must see what we can do to resolve the situation, perhaps a quest is in order, Chiron?" Nico asked the centaur, courage evident, I admired courage a lot.

"Yes, well we must wait for Percy to come back; perhaps the situation can be resolved on its own, but again we need to be prepared for the worst. Leah, perhaps you could assemble a team."

"I would be honoured Sir." My aunt chirpily responded, I frowned at her happiness, my plan to upheave them was not working!

"What's wrong Ara?" Thalia asked, and I quickly lessened my glare.

"Oh, I am confused; you just said that the lightning bolt, I mean _the_ lightning bolt has been stolen, Zeus' master bolt and this is how you are acting?" I said, staring at them profoundly.

"Well panicking doesn't work, we must work to resolve the problem quickly," Thalia narrowed her eyes, "What would _you_ do?"

"I-I think I will go to bed, I am really exhausted." I said, yawning deeply, Thalia sighed.

"Cabin 20, then." She said, pointing to a Cabin that looked usual in every way and I left without a word and proceeded into the cabin, quickly manifesting a suitcase full of clothes, they should have no need to get suspicious, I'll just say I hid it in the strawberry field. I looked down at what I was wearing, a black tee, bright red skinny jeans and black vans. It was certainly not my favourite outfit, not grandeur in any way, however it did have a sense of power and authority to it, and I liked that. My hair which I had willed to grow longer was tied in a messy bun, my make-up had been dulled to an almost natural look, I frowned, if anyone saw me like this from my region, they would think I was losing my touch.

Percy

I flashed to Olympus and was greeted by a herd of people all shouting and fighting, I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled, that got their attention, and they all turned to face me.

"Right, tell me what happened." I started and again everyone started yelling until I zipped all their mouths using my awesome powers, they all glared at me, until I unzipped Zeus' mouth and repeated my question.

"Well, I was sitting on my throne, minding my own business when all of a sudden; Bam my lightning bolts gone, stolen from my very hands! Hermes couldn't have done it!" Zeus declared and Hermes looked offended I nodded my head in thought.

"Well whoever it was, it appears they knew what they were doing, I do not think they have come from this planet."

"What? How would you know." Zeus asked.

"Well this person would have had to be very skilled, and I do not believe that anyone on this planet could do it, no it is someone from…..abroad."

"Well who might it be?" Hermes questioned.

"Malum." I said.

"Who is he?" asked Athena, turning towards me sharply.

"He is evil itself, he is the one who gave me this scar." I stated pointing at the mark on my face, when they saw the mark they all gasped.

"How did we not see your scar before?" Screamed Aphrodite.

"I put a cloaking on it, meaning I willed for no one to see it, only if I intend you to see it can it be revealed to you."

"Nice gift. Let's get back to the matter at hand though." Hermes said.

"You won't, if it's Malum, you won't be able to get it back."

"What will I do without my lightning bolt?" Zeus thundered, sounding vaguely like a child who had lost some toy.

"Get over it, it's just a lightning bolt, you almost had me killed last time cos you thought I had taken it, here," I said pulling out a replica lightning bolt, "This is a replica, same amount of power and everything, just don't have another tantrum, this is what Malum wants." Zeus took the lightning bolt, staring at it like it was from outer space, which it kinda was.

"Thank you Percy." My father said.

Aphrodite then shrieked, realising an important thing, "Oh Percy, Poseidon you had better get ready." I looked at her, confused.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "The wedding is in 5 hours! Percy go put on a tux, you have to look amazing for today!" I laughed then imagined myself in a simple black and white tux, immediately my outfit changed.

"This alright?" I asked.

"Perfect." Aphrodite replied.


End file.
